Zatch Bell: Chikushou's story
by BetaWriter
Summary: The story of uncaring book holder, Chikushou, and the equally as uncaring, Jhouru. As the two go thru the adventure that lies ahead of them, they will discover something about themselves. OC's needed for next chapter, evil guys plz.
1. Summary

________________________________________________

Hi, I'm BetaWriter, and this is my first Zatch Bell fic. If anyone would like to submit a fan mamodo team, do it thru reviews. And be so kind to use this format to your characters.

Partner: Name, eye and hair color, any articles of clothing, personality

Mamodo: Name, eye, hair, clothing, personality

Book: Type of spells(fire, water, ect.), Book color.

Spells: Name, Description. Up to 10 spells, only 1 ultimate.

Side: (good, bad, neutral)

And that's it.

_____________________________________________________________

By fate, the most uncaring mamodo ends up with the most uncaring human partner. Join Chikushou and his mamodo partner, Jhouru, on their quest

(sort of) to become the mamodo king(and his human partner). They will meet many other mamodo, some good, some bad, some who really don't give a crap about who wins. There is not a 100% that they will win(or come close…). You just have to see what happen to these…..oddly paired two.

_____________________________________________________________

That's the intro, deal with it. Chapter 2 will start to be written when I have some fan mamodo sent in. So you know what to do, SEND IN THE CLONES…I mean MAMODO!!!!!!


	2. Meeting

_____________________________________________________________

Ok, this is the real 1st chapter, This is where they meet for the first time, and the start of the first mamodo battle so enjoy what I could write with no mamodo sent in. Send your fan mamodo to be the bad guy.

_____________________________________________________________

**Meeting**

It seemed to be a normal day for Chikushou, wake up, take the train to school, ignore the teachers lessons, eat lunch, break in to someone's locker and take their homework, take the train home, go to bed. He didn't have any friends due to his uncaring attitude and lack of social skills, that is until the day he met Jhouru.

After those locker brake-ins, and almost getting pinched, Chikushou took the train home as usual, the odd thing is that he wasn't alone on this ride. There was a 3 1/2ft. Child with White hair, A blue hoodie, black pants, and a white-ish gray book in his arm. Chikushou never rode on the train with anyone else since his childhood. After a small time of silence, the train stopped and the child left the train. Before the door closed, Chikushou noticed the child left the book he had. Chikushou stepped off the train to return the child his book. But the boy was nowhere in sight, so he kept the book. When he got home to his empty apartment, he started dinner and turned on the tv. In the middle of his canned ramen, he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened to see who it was, he was shocked to see the child from the train standing out in the rain. The child stuck out his hand and said "Book." Chikushou ignored his demand and took him inside to dry off. As the boy repeated his demand a few times, the door bell rang again. As Chikushou was about answer the door, the child's eyes widened before he tackled Chikushou away from the door. As they both got up, they saw through the smoke what looked like a person holding a book standing next to a child of some sort.

_____________________________________________________________

So that's it, I don't know if giving height was a limit for any reviewers, but the attacker was a fan mamodo who will be announced next chapter. The need for fan mamodo is high to fill in the people at the door, so send in your mamodo. First come, first serve, second come, first served next chapter. That's how it works.

_____________________________________________________________


	3. First Battle, First Spell

_____________________________________________________________

You know what I'm going to say by now. Fan mamodo, send in, format, blah blah blah. Just read the story and submit something. Also, the person at the door was a character that **I** thought of. Any similarity to someone else's OC is pure coincidence(lol, I can't believe I spelt that right).

_____________________________________________________________

**First Battle, First Spell**

There at the door was a man who seemed to be in his late 20's-early 30's. His brown hair was slicked back, the collar of his black vest was stuck up, he wore light brown cowboy pants, as well as matching tap shoes. The book he was holding was a peach-ish color. The child next to him looked like a clone, except his hair was red and his vest was closed and had a corsage on it.

"Well, what do we have where, **Hogoro**?" asked the man. "Look who it is, the bad-ass mamodo, **Jhouru**, and his pitiful human partner. Hurry up and burn his book, **Komaru**." said the Hogoro. "Mamodo, partner, what is this kid talking about?" thought Chikushou as he was getting up. Just then, Jhouru stood in front Chikushou. "Check the book, try to find something you can read." he demanded. "Hurry, before they read a spell." said Hogoro. "Ok, here we go, _**Jaidarin**_." the man said as the child's corsage bloomed and shot out a white beam at Jhouru. The beam hit Jhouru as Chikushou was still flipping through the pages until he found some words he could read. "What now?" he asked. "Read it out loud, Idiot!!" Jhouru replied. "Ok, _**Shardar**_" Chikushou read as Jhouru shot out three crystal shaped shards from his hand. Two of the shards pinned Hogoro to the wall as the third one cutKomaru's arm, forcing him to drop his book. "Aim for the book" said Jhouru. Faster than Chikushou could read the spell again, Komaru picked up his book, got Hogoro off the wall, and ran away in a hurry, where he then slipped, fell over the railing into the garbage can's, further ruining his clothes. Before he got off the block, Chikushou shot another _**shardar**_ at him. Walking on the other side of the street, a teenager in a Black hoodie with a dark brown book in his arm stopped to see a person being chased out an apartment, falling, and having crystals shot at him. The kid noticed the mamodo that shot the crystals. "Well, this look like we found to more mamodo, **CJ**." he said to a guinea pig that popped out of his hood. The two then continued to walk away.

_____________________________________________________________

There that's it, the 3rd(2nd)chapter. Keep sending in those mamodo.

Total: 1 (lolz, you guys have no imagination)

Bold= important character

Bold+Italicized=spell (when said by character)

Send um in pplz, come on, scared?

_____________________________________________________________


	4. Reunions, Lightning, &Bunnies

_____________________________________________________________

Ok here's the 4th chapter, deal with it. Teh only things I own are Chikushou, Jhouru, the people they just fought. Remember, the format for submitting stuff. Current Submissions: 3

_____________________________________________________________

**Reunions, Lightning, &…Bunnies?**

After watching Komaru and Hogoro run like frightened little girls, Chikushou forced Jhouru to tell him what was going on. *sigh* "Well, me and that (shorter) loser are mamodo. We, as well as _99_ other mamodo, have been sent here from our world to compete for the title of king of our world." he explained in his usual, uncaring tone. "Sounds like you don't care, but what's this book for?" "It's my spell book, if its burnt by another spell, I get sent back to my world." "Ok, so, where do I fit in to all this?" "You are my book owner, you are the only one who can read my book, all you have to do is; keep the book safe, read the spells, and don't die." "Well, now that were done with that, where are you going to sleep?" "Here." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Ok fine, whatever, just sleep were you won't be seen or heard." "No." and that's the last his '_new roommate_' crashed down to sleep. The next mourning, the pair took the train to get some wood for the door (that's now a gaping hole, covered with a curtain). "Ahh, Shojiro Market, one of the few of my favorite places in this city." Chikushou said with an unusual amount of joy. "I don't care, just as long as you have the book." Jhouru replied. "I have the book, now take this and shut up." he countered as he tossed Jhouru a peach. "What's this?" "It's a peach, try it." As Jhouru was 'investigating' his fruit, Chikushou accidentally bumped into someone. When he went to see who he bumped into, it was a 12 year old girl with orange hair and a bunny at her side. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." He said. "Oh, it's ok, I wasn't looking ether." she replied. "Do you need some help?" "Nah, I got this stuff." "Well, ok then, watch where going." "You should talk." The two, unknown to each other, finished their conversation and went there separate ways. "Who was that?" Jhouru asked. "I have no idea…" Chikushou replied. "Then why did you act so kindly?" "It's called chivalry, idiot." "Were you just trying to score?" "Whaaaat…no" Chikushou blushed at the question. [Three hours later] "Ok, so all we need is some 2x4 incase the door shatters again." Chikushou stated before going to the lumber yard. "Hmmm…someone's here." Jhouru said. "Naw, really?" "I ment a mamodo, you ass." "Oh" Just then a spell was heard and a bolt of lightning shot out at them. As it hit where they where standing, they jumped back into a fighting position. "Oh, hey, look who it is, It's Chikushou." stated a voice. "Hey, I recognize that voice, it's..…**Damion**" he said in surprise as a brown eyed, black haired teenager wearing a leather jacket and jeans. "Hey, Chiku, how ya been?" "Good, you?" "Alright, who's that?" "He's Jhouru, and sadly he's living with me." "Is.....he a mamodo, by any chance?" "Yea......wait, how do you know what a mamodo is?" "Because I have one, Chikushou, meet: **Ryou**." he said as he introduced a short mamodo wearing a track suit, with red hair and green eyes. "Damion, lets beat these guys already." said an impatient Ryou. "Well, it was nice seeing ya, but we plan on winning." Damion said as he opened up his black spell book. "Well, I'm kinda new at this, but hey, I'll give it a shot, _**Shardar**_!" Chikushou said before Jhouru shot out three shards from the air in front of him. Two of them headed for Damion, who dodged them, and one went for Ryou, who also dodged it. "Impressive, but try this, _**Ishiyon**_!" Damion said as Ryou shot what felt like a storm of ice shards, similar to Jhouru's spell. As Chikushou dodged almost everyone, they melted into puddles around them. "Is that all you got?" Chikushou taunted. "Not even close, _**Thordayon**_!" Damion replied as Ryou shot out two weak lightning bolts from his hand. Chikushou shielded with his arm, then he noticed nothing hit him. The thunder was absorbed by the puddles of water, surrounding him with electrically charged puddles. Then, Damion jumped in to the 'ring' and knocked the book out of Chikushou's hands. Before it hit the puddle, Jhouru saved the book. "Well, looks like it's you and me, Jhouru." said Ryou while charging at the mamodo and throwing a punch. "Apparently so, due to your little trick." Jhouru responded, blocking the punch and returning with a knee. As the two mamodo were duking it out, Damion threw off his jacket and took a fighting pose. "Well, this is shocking, you've got me in an ring of electrified water, picking a fight with me while my pain-in-the-butt mamodo roommate is dueling with your seemingly annoying mamodo, and you think......your gonna win?" Chikushou said with a straight face and then raised his fists in front of his face. "Ok, now its on." Damion said before throwing the first punch. Chikushou blocked, then gave a kick to Damion's head, who grabbed his leg and delivered an elbow to Chikushou's ribs, knocking him down. Chikushou got up and ran towards Damion, charging a punch. As he threw the punch, it stopped in front of Damion's face, then he gave a sucker punch into his gut, bending him over, then knocking him down with an elbow to the back of his head. As Damion laid there, Chikushou lifted his leg up as far as he could, preparing the final blow. As he brought his heel down, Damion's arm shot up to catch it. The attack as halted as the shockwave blew the electric puddles away. Noticing this opening, Chikushou made a run for his book, Damion (somehow) got up from the ground and reached to his book, which was tucked in the back of his pants. Chikushou separated the two mamodo by running through there fight, racing to the book. {"_**Thordayon**_!" Damion screamed as Ryou turned to Chikushou, who tackle-grabbed his book, and shot two lightning him. Chikushou was unable to dodge the incoming attack, then a spell was heard. "_**Kaichiro**_!" as that was heard, a white beam of light shot past Chikushou and collided with the lightning.} Then two figures appeared. No one could see who they were because of the clash of light. When the brightness dimmed out, it was the girl that Chikushou bumped into at the market, but in stead of a bunny at her side, it was a child a little shorter than a mamodo. She had tan skin and was wearing a long, blue sleeved black top with black tips. "Hi" the girl said to the four battling......people? "Who the-" Damion started, "hell is she?" Ryou finished. Chikushou got up as Jhouru ran towards them. "It looks like were out numbered, Ryou, should we give up?" Damion said sarcastically. "Yea right, use the spell." Ryou replied. "_**Ishiyon**_!" "_**Shardar**_!" The two mamodo fired their crystals only to have them collide into each other. "Oh yea, _**Thordayon**_!" Damion said as Ryou shot out two lightning bolts from each hand. "I got this, _**Kaispheroshield**_!" the girl said as her mamodo stuck hands out and a dome-like shield appeared and reflected the two lightning bolts back at them. As both lightning bolts aimed at Damion, Ryou jumped in the way and took the lightning bolts' hit, knocking himself into Damion, who accidentally released the book from his grasp. Chikushou walked up to them and Jhouru pointed his arm at the black book. Chikushou then closed his book and stretched his arm out to help Damion and Ryou up. "I know you want to win, but at that pace, you weren't. So, let's postpone are match for later, ok?" Chikushou said to his friend. "Whatever, but could you introduce me to your 'friend' there?" "I'm pretty sure she's a little to young for you. Wait, now that I think about it, I don't even know her name." Chikushou stated. "Hiya, my name's **Natsumi Matsudo**!" said the girl, popping out of nowhere. "Holy Crap, Mouse Steps!" Chikushou said freaked out while Damion burst into laughter. "Geez, Chikushou, you still get scared when someone comes behind you?" Damion said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Damion, you idiot, I do not-where'd he go?" "BOO!" "Dammit Damion!" "Chikushou and Damion, nice to meet the both of you." said Natsumi. As three 'friends' parted their ways for the day, Chikushou asked, "Hey Natsumi, where's that bunny you had earlier?" "Right here, _**Burokai**_!" she responded with a spell that turned her mamodo into a bunny. "Oh, well see ya sometime, bye."

_____________________________________________________________

Well that's it, who didn't like that fight between Chikushou and Damion? Ok, I guess I didn't give enough detail, but hey can you blame me? Ok, don't answer that. Damion and Ryou are thanx to Kaiser dude. Natsumi and her mamodo are thanx to Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth. And if you didn't know, the part that was like this: {-----} was in that black-&-white, slowed down type thing you see in anime when something really dramatic is happening. Don't for get to send in your fan characters. Fighting places are also excepted.

_____________________________________________________________


	5. The second spell, a fierce battle

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Yo, hey, wassup, other formal greetings. This chapter is Vstriker's OC, Vincent. Once this is done, I'll have nothing to write about. So, unless a 'fan' of this fic would like to send in a fan mamodo, I'm stuck writing about the two from the first chapter. Enjoy the chapter, and I don't own anything except my fan characters and...well you know all that disclaimer stuff.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**The second spell, a fierce battle**

[God, it's the hottest day of the year, and I'm stuck in this stupid school.] Chikushou complained in head, then stared at the clock. [And thank god it's the last before lunch] The teacher interrupted Chikushou 'deep thought' with, "Class, we someone new joining us here, this is:-" [Sparta!!] "**Vincent**. Why don't take a seat in one of the empty desks." the teacher directed to only the empty desks, which were surrounding Chikushou. The rest of the period went by fast, until the bell rang. Since the rest of the class rushed out the door to go to lunch, Chikushou and Vincent were left in the class packing their things. "You have a mamodo, don't you?" Vincent inquired. "A mamodo...what's that." "Don't play dumb, I saw you fight those two at your apartment." "Let me guess, you have one too and want to challenge me?" "Precisely." "Where, when?" "Track outside, 5:30" "And if I don't show?" "Well, I know where you live, so we'll end up fighting anyway." "When you put it that way, better get this over with." as the two ended their conversation, the rest of the day by fast, except when P.E. came, where Chikushou and Vincent had to run the outside track.

After the usual train ride and 3 block walk to his house, Chikushou opened the door only to see his mamodo sitting next to a pile of peach skins, watching oprah. "I'm home." Chikushou greeted. "I know, you're the only one who opens that door." Jhouru responded. "What's with all the peaches?" "I got hungry." "Well, we got a battle today. At the track outside my school, 5:30." "Well, I'm bored and this oprah chick is…boring." Jhouru complained. "Wanna play a game?" "Sure." "Click the doors under the tv and at the sides." Chikushou instructed. "Ok." Jhouru clicked the two doors, only to have them open up, revealing a bunch of game consoles, from the genesis to the wii. Then clicked the sides to have drawers of games pop out. "Where'd you get these?" Jhouru asked. "eBay." After 3 hours of playing video games, the two got ready for their fight. "Should we ask someone to help us with this fight? Damion, Natsumi even?" ask Chikushou. "No, this tournament is everybody for themselves, we can't trust anyone else, it won't work out." Jhouru explained. "Then we better get going." The two left the apartment, and got on Chikushou's bike. The ride took 50 min, leaving 15 min. till the original time. "Oh, your early." Vincent greeted. "Yea, I'm here, where's your mamodo." "Right behind you." Chikushou turned around to see a guinea pig staring at him and Jhouru. "Cj is your mamodo?" Jhouru asked. "Yes." Vincent answered. "Then this'll be easy, use it." "_**Shardar**_!" Chikushou read as Jhouru had his spread out arms, the left facing Vincent and the right facing Cj, shoot out three shards, two at Vincent, one at Cj. Vincent was able to dodge one, but the other one knicked him in the thigh. Cj was able to dodge his, but was a little unbalanced. "Now it's our turn, _**Fogar**_!" Vincent said as the spell turned fur into fire. The now flaming guinea pig was now running towards the two. As they jumped out of the way, Cj fur lit Chikushou's shoe on fire. Cj stopped running when the fire went out. While Chikushou was trying to put out his foot, Vincent was preparing another spell. Vincent put Cj in his hand, and tossed high over Jhouru and Chikushou. Once he was over them, Vincent read, "_**Foku**_!" This spell turned Cj's fur into armor of stone, which made Cj plummet on-top of them. They jumped out of the way, but Chikushou had to throw his flaming shoe at Vincent. Vincent took out a metal baseball bat and batted the shoe away. As Cj ran towards Vincent to get some distance from the two. "_**Fokai**_!" Vincent said as Cj's fur turned into streaks of lightning. Cj shot 3 streaks at Chikushou. "_**Shardar**_!" Chikushou countered. The three shards Jhouru shot out collided with the three streaks, causing a cloud of dust on impact. All of a sudden, Cj jumps through the cloud still in his lightning form. He runs past the two, sending a current through their bodies. Cj quickly turned around and dashed towards them again. They barely kept dodging him as he repeatedly kept charging at them. Cj went towards Vincent, huffing from his repeated charges at Chikushou and Jhouru. "Ok, now we have a clear shot at there book. _**Fokai**_!" Vincent explained as he read out the spell. Cj quickly caught his breath as he shot five streaks of lightning at them and charged faster than before. "Well, I guess this is it." Chikushou said, lying in the path of Cj's attack. Right after that, Chikushou's book started glowing. As Jhouru's eyes started widening, he said, "We got a new spell, read it, quick!" "Ok," Chikushou said flipping through the pages. "Here it is: _**Miiruk**_!" As the spell was read, Jhouru arm shot to in front of Chikushou. Out of thin air, a mirror appeared there. Cj and the streaks of lightning came in contact with the mirror, and they turned around to Vincent. Vincent didn't have time to dodge the lightning streaks, but he was able to protect the book. Cj noticed he was charging at Vincent, and stopped as fast as he could.

Vincent was recovering from having electricity passed through his body and Chikushou got up from the ground with cuts, bruises, and some burned hair. The two book owners were steadying themselves to continue their fight. "_**Shardar**_!"__"_**Foshield**_!" As the two spells were read, Cj turned into a giant fur ball. The shards Jhouru shot out got stuck in the giant ball of fur. "Now lets end this." Vincent said, giving the big ball of fur the kick you'd see in 300. As the big ball rolled towards the two, Chikushou had an idea. "Jhouru, shoot the shards at the ball, quickly, _**Shardar**_!" Chikushou demanded as he read the spell. Jhouru shot waves of shardar's at the big ball of fur. "Good, now let it get a little closer," Chikushou said as the giant spiked fur ball was rolling towards the two. "What is he thinking?" Vincent asked himself. "and _**Miiruk**_!" Chikushou said as the mirror reflected the giant spiked fur ball back at Vincent. "What the hell?" Vincent questioned how that just happened. Vincent got out of the fur balls path, but he dropped the book. As the big ball of fur rolled torwards the dark brown book. "_**Miiruk**_!" Chikushou read the spell, just in time to stop Cj from running over his own book. "Why'd you do that?" Vincent and Jhouru asked Chikushou in unison. "Well, I guess I like how you fight, and it's too early to send you back." "So you're letting us go?" "Yea, plus, our classmates will wonder what happened to the new student, and the blame will go on me." Chikushou stated. As Vincent and Cj fled, Jhouru asked Chikushou, "Why do you let everyone go?" "I have a feeling about these people, we can trust them." "What about the first two?" "It was my first battle, lay off." "And those two?" "…" "Chikushou?" "…" Just then, Chikushou just left the track and headed home. When they got there, Chikushou got something to eat and went straight to bed.

______________________________________________________________

Well there's the new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, right now I'm on a trip to North Carolina to see my brother, so I didn't have much time to work on it. If anyone is curious about what's going on with Chikushou, you'll have to wait and find out. Send in some more characters, and some fighting places as well.

______________________________________________________________


	6. Unsuspecting Choice, Unsuspecting Team

______________________________________________________________

Hey wassup, is you doin' good, there in internet land. This is it, chapter 6, and it sorta is a little look into Chikushou's past. Enjoy. Disclaimer:…well, you should know it by now .

______________________________________________________________

**An unsuspected choice, an unsuspected team**

_There Chikushou stood, who just _(barely) _defeated Vincent, his classmate, in a mamodo battle. Jhouru, his mamodo, was questioning his battle tactics. Chikushou was answering until something caught his attention. Passing by was a mother, father, and their child. The child was around six years old and was happy spending time with his parents, as there was a carnival five blocks away. The family was smiling and laughing, and Chikushou was staring at them, envious. As the family passed by, Chikushou just walked to his bike, waited til Jhouru got on, then just rode home. _

It's been three days since the fight with Vincent, and Chikushou still hasn't returned to normal. He still completes his daily schedule, but he doesn't speak a word or show any emotion. When Chikushou gets home, he immediately goes to lay down, but this time, Jhouru was waiting for him. "What's wrong with you, you've been like this for three days?" Jhouru asked. "…" "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jhouru repeated, getting annoyed and clenching his fist. "…" "Chikushou, you asshole, answer me!!!" Jhouru yelled at his book owner, throwing a punch that knocked him out of the bed. Chikushou stared at Jhouru, his eyes widened and shocked. Jhouru then helped him up, and re-asked Chikushou his question. "I'd rather not say, it's something that happened when I was younger." Chikushou explained. "Well, I'm hungry…" Jhouru went off topic. "How bout' I make us something?" "You can cook?" "Yea." "Well, as long as it doesn't taste bad, ok." After the meal, the two headed off to sleep, but little do they know that someone is watching them.

The next day, the morning went by as usual, Chikushou turned on the weather and got ready for school while Jhouru sat there and did nothing. Though the weather man said it was going to be a bright day, but it was abnormally dark out. "I think I should go with you today." Jhouru told him. "You can't…why would you anyway?" Chikushou asked. "I sense some mamodo near, they're probably going to attack when your at school since I'm not there." "You can sense mamodo?" "Yes, and one of them feels similar." "So we've fought them before?" "Yes." "Then that narrows it down. Ok, you can come, but you need to be hidden." "I can do that." Jhouru said as he went through Chikushou's closet. In there, he found a box of kunai knifes. "Those are for self-defense." Chikushou defended. At that time, Jhouru left to school with Chikushou. The four people watching them had a discussion with each other. "Do you think we could still take him?" "Of course, we have no other choice." "Yea, but he has Jhouru with him." "They only have two spells, they won't last long. We have to move, the spell won't last long." The group followed the school-goers. As Chikushou got into class, he noticed that Vincent had Cj in his school bag. "He sense something too?" Chikushou whispered. "Yea, something is going to happen. Where's your mamodo?" Vincent replied, also whispering. "Around…" 'Around' was outside the window, clinging to the building. As the class went by usually. "_**Jaidarin**_!" echoed through the air as a white beam hit the side of the building, causing debris to fly in the rooms. Chikushou's class evacuated the room, except Chikushou, Jhouru, Vincent, and Cj. Jhouru and Chikushou climbed down the ladder of kunais to confront the mamodo who cast the spell.

"Well well, long time, no see." Hogoro greeted. "Hey your those two from before. Run from any fights lately?" Chikushou taunted. "No we have not!!" Komaru yelled. "And who are you guys?" Jhouru asked the team with a mahogany. "I'm **Fhreyo** and that's my partner, **Aaron**." Introduced the spiky, red headed mamodo, pointing to his blonde partner. "Hmm, this is to good, I get to burn two books today." Chikushou taunted. "_**Shardar**_!" The three shards spread out at the two book owners, as well three kunais. "_**Blaren**_!" Aaron said aloud as a shield of darkness covered the team. "_**Jaiseiuth**_!" Komaru read as a bunch of seeds shot out of Hogoro's sleeve and planted themselves around Chikushou and Jhouru. "_**Jaivasho**_!" The seeds sprouted vines, which wrapped around Chikushou and Jhouru, making them stay in place. "Now…" Komaru said. Aaron nodded and read the spell, "_**Darneay**_!" The spell made Fhreyo shoot out slashes of darkness at Chikushou and Jhouru. "_**Miiruk**_!" out of thin air, a mirror appeared and reflected the slashes to Komaru. Just then, the sky became brighter and the slashes of darkness weakened. The slashes passed through Komaru and Hogoro, causing them to kneel down on pain but with no exterior damage. "Now!" Chikushou exclaimed as he pulled out a kunai knife and cut the vines. "Clever little trick, but you can't beat us both." challenged Fhreyo. "Just watch me, _**Shardar**_!" Jhouru focused the three shards at Aaron. "_**Jailoshield**_!" Komaru read as a beam of light shot down and incinerated the shard. "Like our shield spell." Komaru asked, triumphantly. "Not really…" Chikushou said, unimpressed. "Well, prepare to be amazed with this, _**Jaiseiuth**_!" Once again, a bunch of seeds shot out and planted themselves near the two. "_**Shaderai**_!" Aaron read out as Fhreyo shot out a glob of shadowy darkness at Chikushou and Jhouru. As the blob came in contact with the two, it splashed against them, then the drops faded into the ground. "Now, _**Jaidarin**_!" The seeds sprouted flowers, which bloomed and gathered little balls of light. "Not this spell again." Chikushou complained as they tried to run, only to find that their reflexes were slowed down. "What the hell happened to us?" "The shaderai spell slows down anyone it comes in contact with." Fhreyo explained.

{"_**Darneay**_!" Fhreyo then unleashed a bunch of slices of darkness at the slowed-down team. As the flowers were gathering energy and the slices were heading towards them, a spell was heard from above.} "_**Fogoken**_!" Vincent said out-loud as Cj shot needles out of his fur. The needles hit the flowers and the slices. The flowers wilted and the slices exploded. Vincent and Cj landed next to their slow-mo classmates. "Who the hell are you?" Komaru asked Vincent. "I should be asking you the same thing, you look like you popped off a record cover." Vincent mocked. Your gonna pay for that, _**Jaivasho**_!" read an enraged Komaru. This time, the vines wrapped themselves around Hogoro's arm, turning it into a plant…blade thing. Hogoro then rushed in for some close-combat. "So that's how you want to go, huh? _**Fogar**_!" Vincent said, reading the spell that turned Cj's fur into flames. The two mamodo rushed towards each other, Cj covered in fire and Hogoro with his arm wrapped in vines. The two stopped in front of each other. Hogoro went to stab the guinea pig, who dodged and bit his face. He shook-off the flaming animal, who went flying towards Komaru. Cj landed and rocketed to the open book owner. "_**Darneay**_!" Aaron read out loud as Fhreyo spawned a hand-ful of slices of darkness towards Cj. "Not this time,_** Miiruk**_!" Chikushou said as a mirror reflected the spell, directing it back at Fhreyo's book. Cj jumped up at Hogoro's book, but the spell wore off before the got close enough. Cj then bit Komaru's face, causing him to drop the book. "_**Shardar**_!" Chikushou read as Jhouru unleashed three shards, two went straight for Fhreyo, and one hit Hogoro's book. The slices and shards hit Fhreyo, pushing him into Aaron. "We better retreat." Fhreyo told his book owner as they started to run away. "Wait for me." Komaru asked his comrades as he swatted Cj off his face. Komaru tripped over himself and dropped what looked like golden slice of pizza. The 'piece' had a shining, green gem. Chikushou picked it up, then walked over to Jhouru.

Jhouru walked up to Hogoro as he started to fade. "Jhouru, consider yourself lucky that you lasted this long." said the defeated mamodo. "You broke the rules to get here, so other mamodo are after your head. Because of that, it'll end up like the last tournament." Hogoro said those parting words, before fading away, laughing. Jhouru just stood there, staring at where Hogoro laid before fading back. Chikushou put his hand on Jhouru's shoulder. "Come on, the fights over." Chikushou then walked over to Vincent and the two started talking. The two then high-fived and walked away from the school separately.

**The next day**

Damion was riding his bike, with Ryou and his black book, to the park. As soon as the park was in the horizon, the spotted Natsumi and Clare just standing there. As the two were wondering why she was there, a cat jumped in front of the bike and Damion lost control of it. The bike wobbled back and forth until it fell over. The two fell over with it, and went sliding through the park. They stopped a few feet away from where 12-year old was standing. "Oh, hey, when'd you guys get here?" Natsumi asked. Damion got up quickly, trying not to look like an idiot. "Why are you here?" Damion questioned. "Chikushou called me here, somehow he got my number. What about you?" "Same here, did he tell you what this is about?" "Nope." As the two were talking about why they were here, Chikushou was around the corner. "I wonder if they're here already." Chikushou thought out-loud. As he turned the corner, he sees that the four of them are there. "Oh, look, they are." He thought aloud again and started running, as Jhouru was trying to keep up. Chikushou met up with the others, he was trying to say something while trying to catch his breath. "Ok…so I…called…you both here…to talk about…the mamodo battle." Chikushou said while catching his breath. "Ok, what about?" Ryou asked. "Well I noticed that mamodo's have started to team up. So I think that the three of us should team up." Chikushou said while checking his watch. "Ok, sure." Natsumi and Clare agreed in unison. "Well, couldn't hurt." Ryou agreed. "But what will we do when it get down to the end?" "Do I look like a psychic? We'll worry about that when it comes time. So are you in?" "Why not." "Now that that's out of the way," Chikushou said while looking at his watch again. "I'd like to add a new member, Vincent." He said as Vincent rode up to the group. "How'd he do that?" Ryou asked. "Magic." Chikushou said with confetti popping out of his hands. "Hi, everyo-uhgg, you never mentioned girls where here." Vincent complained. "What was that?" Clare asked threateningly, pointing an AK47 at him. "Nothing…" Vincent said in hopes to get the gun out of his face.

As the group got acquainted, somewhere in the world, there was a meeting going on. "I'm sorry sir, we had him but another mamodo helped him out. We got over powered." Komaru said. "Well, at least you didn't lose the _piece_." said a mamodo sitting a throne, obviously the boss. "Well…uh…yea, it's right here," Komaru said, searching through his pockets. "Uh…I lost it." "WHAT!? YOU FOOL, GRRR, READ THE SPELL!!!" the furious mamodo commanded his book owner. His book owner nodded and read, "_**Centaurous**_!" As the spell was read, their was a flash of light and Komaru was nowhere to be found. "Now, send someone else to go after them." The mamodo commanded.

______________________________________________________________

Finally, The chapter is done. Let me point out that this the start of the first arc. Since that's up, I will need 7 more bad guys and 2 more good people. Make haste. And, for any 'fans' this story has, I will have trouble getting the chapters up for I'm not using my own laptop.

______________________________________________________________


	7. Fire & Ice, Ryou vs Hori

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**This is the second fight of the arc, but the first solo fight. And there is a look into Chikushou's past and something similar to Jhouru's 05 mamodo battle, which I'll start working on later. I am using VeryLazyPeople's OC's, Hori and Meida. Enjoy, and this is also Damion's first battle of the arc, but most certainly not the last.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Fire & Ice, Ryou vs. Hori**_

_Chikushou and Jhouru were just standing there, in the parking lot in front of the two story apartment complex, saying nothing. Just staring at the gray, rainy, cloud filled sky. They're in their normal clothing, standing there in the rain, when something was heard. "__**Fokai**__!" The two reacted fast enough to dodge the streaks of lightning and take out their book. Through the fog, they saw Vincent and Cj, both with anxious expressions on their faces. "__**Kaichiro**__!" was heard at their sides, and a white beam hit the two and knocked them down. They looked at the person who cast the spell, only to see Natsumi and Clare. The four walked up to the two on the ground. As they were over them, Damion walked up to the group. Ryou pointed his arms at the two on the ground and Damion read, "__**Thordayon**__!"_

"AHHH!" Jhouru screamed while sitting up from his bed. He looked over at Chikushou to make sure he didn't wake up, then looked at the clock, which read 11:13. Those words Hogoro said yesterday where echoing through his head. "No, this will not end up the same, I will win." Jhouru whispered to himself. Jhouru then ate a 'snack' and fell back to sleep.

**12:00 pm, Sunday March 1**

At the train station, Chikushou, Jhouru, Vincent, Damion, and Ryou where waiting for the 12:15 train. "So, where is it your dragging us?" Vincent asked. "Can't tell you." Chikushou said. "Better not be boring, I have better things to do on a Sunday." "So does your mom." Chikushou whispered. "What was that!?" "Nothing!" "Where's Cj?" Ryou asked. "In my pocket." Vincent answered. "Well, where we're going, you might want to keep him there so he doesn't get lost." Chikushou warned. "And where is that?" "I can't and won't tell you!" The train then came a few seconds later. The three stepped on board with the other passengers when Chikushou noticed that it was the same train that he met Jhouru (sorta).

The Train stopped at two other places before it got to the right stop for Chikushou and co. to get off. They walked west till they got the entrance of a forest. "This is it, a **forest**?" Vincent whined. "Yea, it is, wanna do something about it?" Chikushou threatened. "No need to get fussy about it." With that being said, the group entered the forest. After a few minuets of walking, Chikushou stopped and went to walk a different path. "Where ya going?" Vincent asked. "Going to do something, Jhouru, come with me." Chikushou said. "Sure." Jhouru said as he accompanied his book owner. "I'll meet you guys in the clearing up ahead." Chikushou and Jhouru went the separate path as the other three went the other path.

After a minuet of walking, they stopped at a shrine with a grave next to it. Chikushou crouched over the grave and took a praying stance. The grave read: _Here lies __**Kihaku Shinsei**__, beloved mother of Kihaku ----- and wife of Kihaku ----. 1960-1994. _The other names where wiped out to much too read. As Chikushou as praying, Jhouru noticed something familiar. Further down the path, there was a frog with a small crown hopping in the forest. Jhouru followed the frog, and Chikushou followed him.

**With Damion & Vincent**

The other three were still walking down the path, looking for the opening Chikushou was talking about. As they got there, they heard two people talking, actually arguing. They saw a child with short, wild, silver hair and grey eyes. He had two lines going down his cheeks and was wearing a black shirt, shorts, and boots. The girl standing next to him was around the age of 18 and had long, black hair and a pair of brown eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, and holding an indigo spell book. Vincent, Damion, and Ryou where hiding, listening to what the two were arguing about. "Are you sure that we can find other mamodo here, in a forest?" asked the girl. "**Meida**, this will work, were in a forest so the advantage is ours." the boy replied. "**Hori**, there is not going to be any mamodo here!" Meida yelled. "Did you bring your book with you?" Damion asked. "No, you?" Vincent replied. "Yea, but we don't have many spells." "How many do you have?" "Three." "Well, they'll have to do." As the three were thinking of a battle plan, the arguing team was listening. "What was that?" Hori said, finishing the conversation. "What?" Meida asked. "I heard something over there." he said, pointing at the bush the three were hiding behind. "Read a spell." "_**Nekoru**_!" Meida read as Hori shot a purple flame from his hand. The flame missed the hiding trio, but burnt their way out. Then, they stepped out to confront the other two. "Told you." Hori said in triumph, before receiving a sharp glare from his book owned. "Well, well, looks like we found two more books to burn." Hori said. "I don't think so, _**Ishiyon**_!" Damion read the spell that made Ryou fire a butt-load of ice shards at the other two. "Ice spell hmm, well take this, _**Nekoru**_!" Meida said as Hori shot a purple flame to counter the spell. As the spells hit each other, a cloud of steam was made. "Not bad, _**Thordayon**_!" "Now a thunder spell? _**Nekoruga**_!" Meida countered as a beam of purple flame was shot. The spells collided(again), but the flame destroyed the lightning and headed towards Damion and Ryou. "I've been waiting to use this," Damion said in anticipation, "_**Thorishiden**_!" Just then, a thick ring of ice formed in front of the trio. In the middle of the ring, there was a thin, electric netting that when the flames hit the net, they got shot back with amazing speed.

**Back to Chikushou**

"Jhouru, wait up." Chikushou asked as his mamodo was still chasing a random frog. The frog stopped at a river, with Jhouru and Chikushou not far behind. Jhouru crept up slow to try and catch it. As he dived for it, the frog jumped onto a log, then a small piece of land in the middle of the river. He waited a little while, then jumped on another log and to the other side of the river, where he hopped off. "What is this…frogger?" Jhouru complained. Chikushou then caught up with the mamodo. "Lets go back." Jhouru said, making Chikushou want to punch him.

**Back to the other two**

The purple beam of fire was shot back at Hori, who couldn't do anything but protect his book. "Uhgg." Hori grunted as the purple flame hit him with a large amount of speed. "Cute little trick you got there, but you'll have to do better then that." Hori said, getting up from the ground. "That's it, time to take this to the next level, _**Rior Nekoru**_!" Meida said as Hori shot out two stick like purple flames from his palms. "_**Ishiyon**_!" The bunch of ice shards were able to hold of one of the flames, but the other one managed to get him. As the flame hit Ryou, his clothing got a huge scorch mark on it. "Ryou!" Damion screamed as his mamodo dropped to he ground. "I'm ok." Ryou said he was getting up. "I got it!" Damion screamed. "What are you talking abou-" Ryou was interrupted when Damion grabbed his collar and threw him over Meida and Hori. "_**Ishiyon**_!" Damion said as Ryou shot ice shards down at the two. "An air attack huh, _**Nekor**_-" Meida started before she saw Hori passed out with ice shards in his body. Damion took this time to toss (lol, alliteration) his book to Vincent and run up for some close combat. He ran up to Meida and threw a punch, which she blocked with her arm. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Meida asked as she kept blocking the punches. "Lady, you don't know what I'll do to win this thing." Damion said as he threw two more punches. Damion just kept throwing punches, which Meida just kept blocking. After a while, Damion knocked her of her balance. She fell on her butt, right next Hori, who was still passed out. "Vincent, toss me my book." Damion commanded as Ryou landed from his seemingly long air time. Vincent took out Damion's book, which started to glow black. "A new spell huh, this'll be fun." He said the black book was tossed to him. "Let's see here……got it! _**Thorvenca**_!" He read as two Thunder bolts shot up into the sky. "*cricket**cricket**cricket*" was heard as nothing happened. "Well that was a waste." Ryou said, still looking at the sky. Just then, the same two thunder bolts came down and was about to strike Meida when a spell was heard.

"_**Blaren**_!" A shield of darkness appeared and blocked the thunder. Meida looked behind her to Fhreyo and Aaron. Aaron helped get Meida up while Fhreyo picked up Hori. The four fled just as Chikushou and Jhouru arrived. "Hey guys, what's u-whoa, what happened here!?" Chikushou asked, noticing the burned ground and the damaged two. "Mamodo battle." Vincent answered as he felt something move in his pocket. "Well, hello there, you lazy furball." Vincent greeted his guinea pig. "Well, we should leave before it gets dark." Chikushou said. "Yes mom." Damion said sarcastically, issuing Chikushou to shove his face in the ground. "Wrong day to say that." Chikushou said coldly. After that, they all walked out of the forest. Damion turned around to spit out some mud that got into his mouth when he saw a sign the labeled the name of the forest. When he read the name, his eyes widened as a memory popped into his.

**March 1, 8 years ago**

"_It's right in here." 7 year old Chikushou said. "Where are we going again." 8 year old Damion asked. "Tachouu forest, remember?" The two kids got off the train, and ran to the close by forest. They got to the entrance and walked in, then followed a path for a few minuets until they got to a fork in the path. The two went on a different path, until they stopped at a shrine. The both of them kneeled down in front of the shrine and started praying. The shrine had a grave next to it. The grave read: Here lies Kihaku Shinsei, beloved mother of __**Kihaku Chikushou**__ and wife of __**Kihaku Rosuto**__. 1960-1994. "Hello…__**Mother**__." Chikushou said blankly as he stood up and walked away._

"Hey, you coming?" Vincent yelled to Damion. "Yea, I'll be right there." he responded. "I'm sorry, man." he muttered to himself before catching up with the group.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's the chapter. The next one will be done sometime after Monday, I have to get home soon. And yes the frog is important, just not now…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Spells of wind, Enter: Riley and Soren

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have no idea what to put up here…This chapter introduces Rylitah's OC's…other OC's, Riley and Soren. Aaron and Fhreyo was Rylitah's too, forgot to credit…sorry. *gives apology muffin*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spells of wind, Enter: Riley and Soren**

"What to do today?" Chikushou asked himself. "I could skip school today, but there's nothing on TV during the day, and everyone's at school. I'll go to the movies, oh wait, there's nothing good out. Man, It sucks only having three friends!" He complained, loud enough to wake up Jhouru. "Your still here, don't you have school?" asked the groggy mamodo. "Is that what you do when I'm not here?" Chikushou asked. "For the most part, yea." "Well, since I'm here, might as well let some light in." Chikushou said as he opened the curtains. He looked outside at the very bright and sunny day, and an idea popped into his head. "Change your clothes, were going to the beach!" he exclaimed before changing his clothes.

**At the beach**

"Sweet, there aren't that many people either!" Chikushou said in a joyful tone. "You're not a people person, are you?" Jhouru asked, sitting on the towel and reading a book. "Nope." Chikushou said while jumping in the ocean. While the two were playing at the beach, there was a 16 year old boy and a 9 year old girl. "Well well, we might not be the only team here." the older one said, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Should we introduce ourselves?" asked the younger one. "I don't see why not." The two figures got up to walk over to them. "Aren't you coming in, the water's fine." Chikushou asked. "Nope." Jhouru answered. "Why?" "I'm reading." "Wha'cha readin?" "Nothing you should know." "What is it?" "Not telling." "Tell me!" "No." "Please." Jhouru stared at him with an angrily, yet serious face.

"How to drown someone taller than you in the ocean." he said annoyed. After a moment of silence. "Hello there." a voice said. "Who are you and why should I care?" Jhouru coldly asked, moving the umbrella to see who was talking to him. It was a girl a little shorter than him. She blue eyes, blue hair, and was wearing a blue one piece, indigo sandals, a golden bracelet on her right wrist, and had two, slash like markings on both sides of her cheeks. "You're a mamodo, right?" She asked. "Yea, why?" "I'm a mamodo too, and I'm here to burn your book." "Of course you are." he said, unsurprised. "Chikushou, get out of the water, we've got a battle to do! Jhouru signaled his book owner as he ran towards the shore. "Where are they?" Chikushou asked. They turned to see the mamodo girl run to a teenager with a light blue book open. "Who are you guys?" Jhouru asked the two.

The teenager had brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing a pair of blue swim trunk and was walking barefoot. "Hi, I'm **Riley** and this is **Soren**." The teenager introduced. "Our turn, how many spells do you have?" Riley asked. "Two." Chikushou answered. "Four." Riley said in triumph. "Why does it matter to you two…blue freaks?" Jhouru insulted the blue clothed two. "Bl…bl…BLUE FREAKS!!" Soren twitched. "RILEY, SPELL!!" she commanded. "Right, _**wingfor**_!" Riley read as Soren shot a blast of wind at them. "That's it," Chikushou chuckled. "_**Miiruk**_!" he read as a mirror appeared and reflected the spell. The blast of wind hit the ground in front of Riley and Soren, blasting sand and water at them. "_**Shardar**_!" Chikushou read as three shards shot out at the two. "_**Shiar**_!" Riley read as a shield of air appeared in front of them.

The shards came in contact with the shield and were shot in three random directions. The middle one shot up, the left one got shot left, and the right one went right. "Your not off that easy, _**Miiruk**_!" Chikushou taunted as a mirror appeared in each shards path, reflecting them back to their original target. "You gotta be kidding me." Soren complained. "Riley, use it now!" she commanded. "You got it, _**Forren**_!" Riley read as a thick fog appeared. She started to run up to them, then vanished. "Where'd she go?" Jhouru questioned. "This spell creates a thick fog," Riley explained. "Which means you can't see her." Just as Riley finished explaining, something punched Jhouru in the face and sent him flying, and it was Soren. She than went to sneak up on Chikushou, but he saw it coming and kicked her away, towards Riley.

"Who's a freak now? Soren questioned, standing up. "You." Jhouru answered weakly, pulling his head out of the sand. "Why you little-" Soren said as she ran towards Jhouru, Chikushou noticed something. "Oh, now I see, _**Miiruk**_!" Chikushou read a mirror appeared between the two mamodo. Just then he saw Soren kick sand at Riley instead of hitting Jhouru. "How…wha…how'd you do that?" Soren questioned. "Ancient Chinese Secret." Chikushou teased, infuriating Soren even more. "That's it, Riley, get it out." Soren commanded. "Your kidding, now?" Riley complained, knowing where this was going. "God, I'm not up to this now, _**Ra Koron Serado**_!" he read. Suddenly, winds were blowing in from all direction, but they had the slightest blue tint, making them visible. All the wind gathered in to a big ball in front of Soren and Riley. The ball grew bigger, till it started to farm into a phoenix.

"WHAT, an Ultimate spell, but how!?" Jhouru questioned. "FFFFFFFFFFFU," Chikushou started when saw the Phoenix, "DGE MONKEYS!" As the bird headed towards them, the Grayish White book emitted a white light. "A new spell…read it!" Jhouru commanded desperately. "Not it, them. We got three!" Chikushou said as he flipped through the pages. He saw a spell on one of the last pages and decided that it'll do. "That's odd…The 12th spell, _**Rabeaga Shardar**_!" Chikushou read as a crystalloid-type beam shot out of Jhouru's palm. "Rabeaga? Now we might have a chance." Jhouru thought to himself. The beam connected with the phoenix, but didn't stop it. The beam 'shattered' and the phoenix only shrank alittle. "This is gonna hurt like hell." Chikushou said plainly as the phoenix sped towards them. "Yep." Jhouru responded in the same tone.

As the spell connected, a large amount of sand shot up in the air. Riley and Soren waited for the sand to clear to see what happened to their opponents. "The beach is fun." Soren said with a smile as they went to sit down. As all the sand cleared, Chikushou and Jhouru laid there, the book still tact. Just then, Chikushou opened his eyes, just like he woke up from a nap. He then got up, dusted himself off, and tried to wake Jhouru. "Wha…How are you still conscience?" Soren questioned furiously. "What am I, the I-ching? How the hell should I know? Chikushou answered, still trying to wake up Jhouru. Finally, he awoke and started screaming. "Chikushou, you know that seeing your face the second I wake up is not my favorite activity." Jhouru said, brutally. "Nice to see you alive, too." Chikushou said sarcastically. "Now, lets end this, _**Rabea**_-huh!" Chikushou flipped through the pages only to find the spell gone.

"Well time to use the other new spells, _**Hunta-Shardar**_!" Jhouru put his hand forward, expecting three shard to come out, but this time, they were larger and there were 18. "Cool." Chikushou commented. "A new trick, huh, we can beat that, _**Shiar**_!" Riley said as a shield if wind appeared and sent all the shards various directions. Four of them shot back at Chikushou. All the shards then just stopped in mid-air, and just shot back towards Riley. "Really now? _**Shiar**_!" he said as nothing happened. "_**Shiar**_!" Again, nothing happened. "Our new spells are cool, wonder what the other one does? Hmm, _**Sodo-Miiruk**_!" Chikushou read a mirror appeared. "This is like the other spell." he complained. "Trust me, its not." Jhouru said. "How do you know?" "Its my spell, isn't it?" "Your right, so what does this do?" "You'll see." Jhouru smirked. Just then Chikushou passed out backwards, causing the shards and mirror to disappear.

"That was close, ay Riley?" Soren said, noticing that he too passed out. -26 min. later- "Wha…" Chikushou said waking up. He sat up and looked around, he saw Jhouru reading a book under the beach umbrella and Soren and Riley playing in the water. "What happened?" Chikushou asked. "We both ran out of heart energy and passed out." Riley explained. "Heart energy?" Chikushou questioned. "The stuff that help's you read our spells." Jhouru added. "Oh, so we can't battle anymore?" "Not today, anyway." Riley said. "Well, were all at the beach, so lets not waste it!" Chikushou said, getting up and running into the water. The four then spent the rest of the day playing in the water, throwing stuff at seagulls (stuff like rocks, shells, bigger rocks, bottles of sunscreen, and of course, Riley) and annoying Jhouru. When the sun started to set, the two teams separated. "How do weird people keep finding us?" Chikushou asked. "I'm guessing the mamodo battle." Jhouru answered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was it, and the next chap is a surprise plot twist. Nothing else to say really…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. A team you never saw coming

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here's the next chapter…blah blah…[Insert Disclamer here]…blah blah blah…[Insert witty joke]…blah blah blah…Character I use belongs to Sakura 911

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A team you never saw coming**

'RING! RING!' flickered through the air in Vincent's house. "I got it." Vincent said as he went to the door. He opened it only to see two of the people he wanted to see yet was forced to see, Clare and Natsumi. "Hi Vincen-" Natsumi was cut off as Vincent slammed the on them. Just as he walked away, four loud sounds followed by the door falling in. The sounds made him dive to the floor, and when it was over he turned around to see his door on the floor and Clare and Natsumi still standing there. "What did you do?!" Vincent asked angrily. "I shot your door hinges." Clare said innocently. "Because it was rude to do what you did." Natsumi added.

Vincent got up, dusted himself off and said, "You might as well come in, not that the whole world can." The three went to sit down on the couch. "So why are you two here anyway?" Vincent asked, flipping through channels. "Well…we wanted to see if you guys would liked to go to see G-force with us?" Natsumi said. "N-" Vincent was cut off. "YES, WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO!!" Cj said excitedly, popping out of nowhere. "CJ!" Vincent screamed, hitting his mamodo on the head. "Then it's settled." Clare said cheerfully. "Wait, don't I get a say?" Vincent asked. "What is this, America? Hell no you don't get a choice." Cj said as the three of them started to drag Vincent out the door.

At the movie theater, the group walked up to the ticket booth. "Hi, Natsumi, what are you gonna see today?" the ticket guy asked. "Four for G-Force, please." Natsumi asked. "Sorry, were sold out of tickets of that." he said. "Come on, remember that favor I did for ya?" she responded, winking on the word 'favor', which made him blush. "Four tickets on the house, here you go!" He said in a rush. When they took the tickets and left, he pulled down a metal sheet with a 'closed' sign on it. He turned around to a box with a sticker on it. The sticker read: A favor from Natsumi Matsudo. He opened it and pulled out a pack of skittles and a can of mtn. dew. "Curse my addiction." he said, taking a handful of skittles and a sip of the soda. The sticker had small text in the corner that read: Blackmail pack, 5059996.

The group sat down with their snacks during the coming attractions. Cj sat in the aisle seat and Vincent was right next to him, then a seat gap, then Natsumi with Clair right next to her. "The following commercial is rated R for retarded. Hey you, do you want to have a voice like mine?" said the voiceover. "Well its a very, very hard process. Wanna know why? Cause' my voice is the pinnacle of MANLYNESS!! So to keep it that way, I eat a [-censored-] load of spicy food and use: Serenade brand: epic voice pills. Take the pills, sound like MEEEE!!" He said. After a few more commercials and trailers, the movie started. "Excuse me." Asked someone as he tried to move pasted Cj and Vincent. He sat in the empty seat in between the group.

He looked 19, with short, spiked back black hair and brown eyes. He had white sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue, long sleeve, button-up shirt with yellow buttons. He had a black backpack, and when he opened it, he pulled out a package of Oreo's. "Want one?" he offered Natsumi. "No, thank you." she whispered back. "I'll take one." Clare whispered. As he handed her one, spell was cast. "_**Sadom**_!" was heard as a ball of darkness was thrown at the screen. Some debris fell from the impact, causing people to run out scared. "Hey have some respect for the Guinea Pigs!" Cj yelled at the one who read the spell. The lights came on, and he saw it was a young female holding a black mamodo book.

She had Light Tan skin and serious, midnight blue eyes. She had on a black mini skirt with red ruffles underneath, red tank-top with real chains wrapped around her waist, elbow length red and black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. She wore a chain necklace and silver cross earrings. She had a violin case on her back, but it appears to be empty. Her mamodo had pale skin and slanted, crimson eyes, and his pupils looked oddly like slits. He also had fangs, a black tail, black claws, bat wings, and pointed ears. The both of them had a cold, serious face on as the crowd of movie goers ran screaming, except Vincent, Cj, Natsumi, Clare, and the guy sitting in between them.

"Who are you two?" Cj asked as him and Vincent stepped into the aisle. "Just hand over your books and this'll end quickly." the girl said. "Answer the question." Natsumi yelled as her and Clare stood on the seats, their book open. "Wait a minute," the guy said to himself. He then looked at Vincent, the girl, and at Natsumi. "Spellbooks, but how?!" he thought to himself. "Well then, if you won't give it to me, I'll burn it by force, _**Sadom**_!" The girl said, causing a small dark ball appear in her mamodo's hand. "Which one, **Julie**?" her mamodo asked. "Only the target, **Leon**." he girl, Julie, said. "Alright then." he said. "Will do." he said as he threw the dark ball at Cj and Vincent.

"_**Fogoken**_!" Vincent read as Cj shot needles out from his fur. As the two spells collided, Natsumi read, "_**Kaichiro**_!" Clare shot out a concentrated, white solar beam at Julie and Leon. "_**Saishield**_!" Julie read as shield of shadows reflected the beam at Vincent. Just then, the guy had his back to Vincent, holding a mirror. The mirror reflected the beam of light towards the sky. "How'd you do that?" Vincent asked. "It's still light, right?" he replied. "We have to get closer." Clare said. The book owners and mamodo moved closer to Julie and Leon as the guy stayed in the seats. "_**Sadom**_!" Julie read twice, having a ball of darkness get thrown at each of them.

"_**Kaispheroshield**_!" Natsumi read as a dome-like shield protected them both, but not for long, as both balls penetrated the shield and headed for them. "_**Foshield**_!" Vincent read as Cj's fur grew until he was a ball of fur. A ball of darkness hit Clare and knocked her far back. The other ball hit the big ball of fur, which made it roll over Vincent sending the two of them to where Clare is. "I love this spell," Julie expressed. "_**DimSaigan**_!" she read as various puddles of darkness surrounded Clare, Vincent, and Cj. The puddles jumped at them, and when they attached, they vanished. Vincent turned around to the sound of giggles, and his eyes enlarged in fear. He saw a crowd of girls in school uniforms carrying various weapons.

"What'cha looking at?" Cj asked, as he too looked backwards. Cj's eyes expanded as he saw a group of barbers (with oversized mustaches) holding sharp objects, ranging from scissors to lightsabers. "YOU'LL NEVER GET MY FUR!!" Cj screamed in fear as the two started running as the groups of fears chased them. Clare turned around to see a most scary sight, scarier then the other fears. "AAAHHHHH!!" Clare screamed. "AN ANAMATRONIC, RAY ROMANO-LOOKING CLOWN!!" Clare ran and hid behind Natsumi. "Clare, we have a battle to do." Natsumi said, trying to focus her mamodo. "B-b-but, he'll try to impale me with his abnormal nose, or torture me with semi-funny, monotone voice!!" Clare cowered.

Natsumi then punched the A.R.R.L.C. and took Clares' AK-47 and shot all the school girls and barbers, except the one with the lightsaber, who did that cool Jedi bullet-deflecting thing. Then the guy pulled out two ninja stars and threw them at the barber, one to the forehead and one to the place you don't want a ninja star to be. "Now, will you all focus?!" Natsumi yelled at the three as their fears disappeared. "_**Fokai**_!" Vincent read as Cj's fur turned into lightning streaks. Cj ran up the Leon and jumped in his face. As the two mamodo fought, the guy threw a ninja star at Julie. She dodged the star, but it cut off her bangs, revealing a scar on her left eye. Just then, Cj was tossed back to where the others were.

As Leon stood up, everyone looked at his hair, which looked like electric charges had passed through it. "And this is from me," Clare said. "Natsumi, bunny spell." "Ok, _**Burokai**_!" Natsumi read as Clare turned into a bunny. [Bunny]Clare then started to run towards Julie and Leon. "_**Sadom**_!" Julie read as ball of darkness appeared in Leon's hand. He threw the ball, but [Bunny]Clare kicked it away to the screen, which created a big gap. [Bunny]Clare then Kung-fu kicked Leon in the face and went back next to Natsumi. "Tya tyatya po tya, tya!" [Bunny]Clare said, translated to "That's for my showing me my fear, B--CH!". "_**Kaichiro**_!" "_**Fogoken**_!" "_**Raibe-Sadom**_!" The three book owners read their mamodo fired the spells at each other.

Just then, a draft blew through the gap and lifted a piece of paper from the guy's backpack towards the fight. He eyes widened as he realized what the paper was. {He ran after the paper, which was flying into the battle. As he caught the paper, he saw the spells come in from all directions. Just then, he heard a voice he recognized from the past. The voice cried out his name, "**SHIGERU**!!" the voice cried as a figure ran up to him. "SHIGERU!!" the figure said. The figure tackled him just as the spells all hit, causing a giant smoke cloud.} As the smoke cleared, they saw Shigeru laying there, but the one who tackled him out of the way………was Jhouru. "Shigeru…you…idiot." Jhouru said weakly, before punching him on the head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep, there's the chapter. Thanx to everyone for letting me use their OC's. And no, I don't hate Ray Romano, but his voice is **always** monotone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Pawns in the game

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remember that cliffhanger last chapter? Want to find out what happened? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. So just read this and wait. The new character in this chapter is mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pawns in the game**

"Well, it's three and there's nothing to do." Chikushou complained. "God, It's summer, yet I'm so bored cause everyone else is doing something. Damion and Ryou are off training, while Natsumi, Clare, Vincent and Cj are seeing a movie." "And your telling me like I care?" Jhouru asked sarcastically, flipping through channels. "If you quiet down, I'm sure you'll think of something to do." Jhouru stopped on the news channel. "Costing hundreds in dollars and leaving several injured." was heard from the tv. "This just in: A movie theater is being attacked by two unknown terrorists. All we have is this clip:" _'__**Sadom**__' said the girl in the video as the young male next to her threw some kind of orb at the movie screen, causing it to break. That caused the people to run past the two suspects, except for five seated individuals. _"Thedebris and crowd have caused us to lose footage but we have been able to identify one of the individuals.

This young, orange haired girl in identified as Natsumi Matsudo. The other four haven't been identified yet." The woman on tv said as they showed a picture. Jhouru's eyes widened as he recognized them all. "Lets go." he said grabbing his book and book owner. "Which movie theater was it?" Jhouru asked. 'The one on the other side of town." Chikushou answered. The two ran down the streets as fast as the could, until, "_**Manabiruga**_!" was heard as a thin beam of light shot them. They dodged the beam as it hit the wall of some building, causing a small explosion. They looked at the ones who shot the beam at them. One had short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, denim-jacket, black pants and sneakers and a Ecru spell book. His mamodo looked wore a metal mask, so his face could not be seen, a purple robe, and his hands looked metallic. "I take it your Chikushou, and his mamodo partner Jhouru, correct?" asked a person.

"You are correct, so what about it?" Chikushou asked, opening his spell book. "Well, you have a mamodo, I have a mamodo, isn't it obvious?" he said, pissing them off. "Well, then, I guess it was obvious, considering you shot lasers at us!! Well, I was looking for something to do." Chikushou encouraged. "Ask and you shall receive." he said. "I couldn't have said it better myself. The fourth spell, _**Hunta-Shardar**_!" Chikushou said, having Jhouru fire groups of shards at the strangers. "_**Manabiruga**_!" He said multiple times as thin light beams shot at them. The two attacks collided, causing a smoke cloud on impact. As the smoke cleared, it seemed that both spells had lost. "Not bad, but is that the best you got?" the stranger taunted. "Well, if you put it that way," Chikushou started. "Spell combo Alpha: _**Hunta- Shardar**_!" Chikushou read as a bunch of shards shot at them.

"That again, _**Ma**_-" "_**Sodo-Miiruk**_!" Chikushou interrupted as a mirror appeared and absorbed all the shards. "_**Sodo-Miiruk**_!" Chikushou read again as a bunch of mirrors surrounded the stranger and his mamodo. The mirrors where in pairs, facing each other. Each pair has various angles. The shards then came out one mirror and back into the one it was facing. After a little while, the shards headed right for the guy. "_**Manashield**_!" he said as a dome of blue light surrounded them. The shards hit the dome and instantly vanished. "My, my, is that all the power you got?" he taunted. "Sorry to end this so soon, but we have other matters to attend to. Farewell. _**Zeo Manabiruga**_!" He said as he started to leave. Chikushou looked down at Jhouru, whose eye were filled with fear. "Chikushou…" Jhouru said slowly and fearfully. "Yea?" Chikushou replied. "We should move." "Why?" "Because, he gonna fire his laser." Just then the sky got darker and a giant seal appeared.

The seal looked like a yin-yang sign surrounded with three layers of octagons. The seal started to spin as the center emitted a small ball of light. The ball then shot a HUGE laser as the seal just stopped spinning. A small 'blaaaa' type sound could be heard a little. "Jhouru." Chikushou said slowly, snapping Jhouru out of his fearful trance. "Take the book and run, RUN!!!" Chikushou said as he pushed Jhouru and the book out of the range of the beam. Jhouru fell back, watching Chikushou getting engulfed in the light. "RUN!!!" He said before the light blocked off his voice. With that, Jhouru picked himself off the ground and started running to the movie theater. When he got to the entrance of the theater, he saw a figure running into the spells. He ran in and tackled him out of the way, intercepting the spells with his body. As the smoke from the impact of spells cleared, you could see Jhouru on top of the figure, both covered in marks. "Shigeru…you…idiot." Jhouru said weakly as he punched the figure on their head.

Several blocks away, there where three people talking. "I stalled them long enough." said one of the people. "You have, and for the right amount time too. But, **Kazukchi**, if anything happens to that Ecru book of yours, both of you will be sent back to where you came." said an other one of them. "Don't worry, we'll be good." Said the first one, Kazukchi, before he and the one beside him left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I just released the same chapter from. Who is Kazukchi? What happened to Chikushou? Who is that Shigeru person that Jhouru keeps tackling? Why am **I** asking **you** people?

Readers: "What do you mean 'you people'?

Me: "What do **you** mean 'you people'!?

Oh, if you need to now what Ecru looks like, do what my math teacher last year says, GOOGLE IT!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Kickass Fight

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Insert Disclaimer]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kickass Fight**

Jhouru and the guy, identified as Shigeru, were unconscious from being hit by the spells. "Jhouru?" Natsumi asked, but there was no answer. "Oh wah, can we get this over with?" Julie asked sarcastically. "_**Kaichiro**_!" Natsumi cast as Clare shot a beam of solar energy at her and Leon. "_**Saishield**_!" Julie read as shield of darkness absorbed the attack, and shot it back. Natsumi dodged the attack. "Now, GO CJ!!" Clare shouted as she threw Cj over Julie and Leon's heads. "Now, Operation: KAPPA!" Clare screamed. "Operation…Kappa?" Vincent asked. "What does Kappa mean?" "Well, unlike other operation plans, that use acronyms, our title is short for something." Clare explained. "Short for what?" Natsumi asked.

Clare took a deep breath and exclaimed, "KAPPA BITCH!!!"(1) Just as she said that, Cj took out Clare's AK47 and started shooting down at Julie and Leon. "That's cheating!" Julie said. "Too bad." Cj said. "Vincent, when he lands, cast that electric spell." Clare ordered. "Natsumi, spell." "Right, _**Kaichiro**_!" Natsumi read. The white beam hit them directly, knocking the book out of Julie's grasp just as Cj landed. "_**Fokai**_!" Vincent cast as Cj's fur turned into lightning streaks. "That's it, I didn't wanna do this but…" Julie started. "_**Sakugan**_!" She read as everyone froze. "What happened?" Clare asked. "I captured your shadows." Leon said. Just then, The Meaning of Truth(2) started to play from outside.

"You must die!" Vincent screamed as he struggled to break free of the spell. Just then, Leon got a small headache. "No…must…not…say it." He mumbled. About 50 seconds into the song, Leon said, "Watashi wa Shigon, Shionzu!!!"(3) Just then, a figure appeared. The figure came running at them, apparently with something around there arm. The figure then jumped into the air. "FALCON" The figure screamed as they pulled there arm back, as if to -punch-. "PUNCH!!!" The figure screamed as the leapt at Leon. "No…way…" Everyone said as the figure was recognized as Chikushou, with a towel wrapped around his arm. Chikushou clenched his fist as the towel lit on fire.

With that, he punched Leon square in the face, sending him to the far side of the theater. The flaming towel then went out as Chikushou passed out. "Captain Chiku!!" Clare cried out. Just as Leon crashed into the wall, Shigeru woke up. As he pushed himself of the ground, his hand touched Jhouru's spell book, which then started to glow. He looked at the book, oddly being able to read the words inside it. He woke up Jhouru, and told him the news. "You," Leon started to as he was getting up. "Little," He continued as he got up and started to walk towards the group. "BASTARDS!!" He exclaimed in fury. "Cast that spell!"

"_**Saiyukira**_!" Julie cast, putting in a lot of heart energy. Then, the entire place grew dim as a giant blade of darkness formed. "Be cast into the abyss." Leon screamed as the sword lunged at the group. "_**Kaispheroshi**_-" Natsumi was cut-off. "I got this, now if I'm right, _**Sodo-Miiruk**_!" **Shigeru** said a mirror appeared and absorbed the sword. "But…how'd you…what the hell's going on?" Natsumi stuttered, confused. "Tell ya later." He said. "_**Sodo-Miir**_-" Shigeru started before he saw Julie and Leon fall unconscious. Just then, Vincent woke up Chikushou. He woke and saw Julie and Leon unconscious. "Lets take them in for questioning." Chikushou ordered.

Just as Vincent picked up Leon and Clare picked up Julie, Chikushou saw Shigeru holding the spell book, but didn't say anything. The sun was setting just as the group was heading to Chikushou's apartment. "Hey guys." said Damion, seeing walking home. "Hey, how was training?" Cj asked. "Good, I got some new thing I can do with my heart energy other than cast spells." "Cool." Clare said. "So how was you guys' day?" Damion asked. "Well; Chikushou reenacted an internet meme; Clare learned she had a knack for operation naming; I need a new door; and we just kidnapped a human girl and her mamodo partner for questioning." Vincent explained. "So it was good?" Damion asked, already knowing the answer.

As they got the apartment, Leon woke up, tied to a chair. "What going on?" Leon asked. "Were holding you for questioning." Ryou answered. "Ryou…well, so you're here too." Leon answered. "Small world. I guess I'll answer your questions." "Good." Jhouru said. "Who do you work for?" "His name is **Joyobaku**." Leon answered. "Where is he?" Damion asked. "Hiding in a castle in England." Leon answered. One forced Q&A later. "Damion, can they stay at your place for awhile?" Chikushou asked. "Yea." Damion answered. "Can you take them there?" "Now?" "Yea, and can the rest of you go with him?" "Sure." Everyone said. "Yea, get out of here you moochers." Jhouru yelled as he opened the door. "Actually, Jhouru, can you go with them?" Chikushou asked, pulling out the chair to his desk. "Uhh…sure." Jhouru gave in as he went with the group, leaving Chikushou alone in the apartment.

After a few minutes, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Chikushou said, his focus not leaving the desk. The door opened and closed as the person walked in. "Well, long time, no see. What are you doing here, **Komaru**?" Chikushou smirked, still focused on what's on the desk. "I saw you caught Julie and Leon." Komaru said. "So I decided it see what you were doing." "And you thought you were welcome after what you did last time?" "Look, I'm not here to fight, but I wanna help." Komaru said. "Help how?" Chikushou inquired. "Well…I know where Joyobaku is." "So do we." "You know what, screw the kindness, I have a plane and am will to fly you and your friends to take him out. So you in or what?" Komaru said, with a little temper. "You've got 4 days till I can get a plane. So take it or leave it." Chikushou thought about what he said. He got up, looked up at Komaru, and said, "Thank you." Komaru's expression changed from a scowl to a smile. "Your not bad, kid." Komaru complimented. "Your not bad, yourself. You know, when your not knocking down my door or blowing up my school." Chikushou replied.

With that being said, Komaru left. A few minutes later, the rest of them came back. "Uhh, Chikushou, they kinda…escaped." Damion said hesitantly. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Chikushou said. "But I have some better news." "So your not mad?" Damion asked. "Of course I am, but we have bigger thing to think about." Chikushou said as everyone's focus got directed to him. "We're gonna land an attack on Joyobaku!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it, the story is finally getting good. Bet none of you can wait to see how it works out. I can't believe I put up two chapters in three days.

(1) KAPPA BITCH: It's an inside between me and my friends. PM me if you wanna know more, it's pretty funny.

(2) The Meaning of Truth: The opening to F-Zero anime

(3) "Watashi wa Shigon, Shionzu!": Black Shadows last word before being obliterated by the most epic attack ever (no, not Chuck Norris' roundhouse kick): The Falcon Punch. Translated to: "I will never die, NEVER!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Memories of False Hope

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Since the first arc has started, and they have four days before they can attack, I thought I'd make chapters focusing on each team. Thank you Creative848 for the use of your characters [Disclaimer]**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Memories of False Hope**

"So Komaru is getting us a ride to where his Boss is?" Jhouru asked. "Yea, why is that so hard to believe?" Chikushou replied. "Cause' he tried to burn our book, twice!" "So did Vincent and Damion, but we made peace with them." "That's not the same." "How? You gotta trust people more." From that, Jhouru went silence. Chikushou noticed this and decided to ask, "What, was it something I said?" Jhouru just stood there, his hood covering his eyes. "I can't…" he said through what sounded like tears. "I can't trust others, not after what happened." "It's not too hard to-" Chikushou was cut-off. "It's not that easy, not after what happened!" "What happened?" "None of your business." Jhouru barked.

Chikushou heard this and smirked, thinking it was a challenge. "So Jhouru, the fearless mamodo, is _afraid_ to tell of his problems?" He chuckled. Jhouru's rage steadily rose after hearing that. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Jhouru yelled, punching Chikushou across the apartment. Jhouru then picked up his book and walked out into the rain. Chikushou didn't try to stop him. Through the rain, Jhouru just kept walking. He walked past stores, houses, schools. All with what looked like tears flowing down his eyes. As the rain got worse, Jhouru stopped to sit down. His hood was up and his hands where in his pockets. His face was dripping tears as he was thinking about the past.

_Flashback_

_In the mamodo world, the battle has just ended, Zatch Bell, the previous kings' son, won the title. Everyone was crowding around the village square as the winner was being crowned. There was chatter, applauds, some booing, and a bunch of cheering. As the crown was bestowed on the blonde kings hair, he started, "Thank you, thank you. As king, my first act will be to disband the mamodo battles." The crowd grew silent as they heard this. "I am not doing this as a selfish act, rather, as away for compromise, so that we may live in peace." he finished. After a silence, a single clap was heard. After that, more clapped, until the whole crowd was clapping, leave out a few. A distance away, there where two mamodo children watching. One was about 6 and dressed like a prince. The other one was 8 and had messy white hair. "Can't believe the tournaments are done now." said the younger one. "I know, good someone right won. But that should have been me." responded the older one. "Hey, I think he's giving out his 'thanks' part of the speech. __**Jhouru**__,____you goin' up there?" asked the younger one. "No, you know I don't do that stuff." Jhouru replied, starting to walk away. "Going to the library?" "Yep." "Why?" "Because, I'm one of the kings advisors."_

_Flashback end_

Jhouru was sitting his back against a building, looking up at the rainy sky, crying. "End of the tournaments…yea, it was too hard to believe." he said to himself. After a while, Jhouru heard a sound. He listened in. "Tell us where it is." demanded a young males voice. "I don't know! Kero." said a panicked voice. "Then let's jog your memory, _**Plazeru**_!" said a females voice, followed by a white glow. Jhouru recognized that as a spell and followed the sound to an alley. There where two people, a blonde haired girl, and there was a boy with short, spiky brown hair, and tan skin. They where attacking a frog with a small crown on, sitting on a lime mamodo book. A small gush of some purple substance was heading towards the frog. "…**Kerouji**…?" Jhouru questioned himself.

Just before the purple stuff hit the frog and the book, it disappeared into thin air. "Kero? What just happened?" asked the frog. Jhouru hit the book out of the girls hand. "Plasma spells, hmm? Have some class." Jhouru said, standing between the team and the frog. "Jhouru?" asked the frog. "Kerouji, so it is you. Nice to see you." Jhouru replied happily. "Why not turn into your other form?" he questioned. "Cause, I don't wanna be a bigger target." Kerouji stated. "Besides, I only have one pair of clothes and I don't want them to get ruined." "Well, if no one will tell us, we're gonna have to use force." the girl said. "**Akina**, do you think that we might have to use _that_ spell?" asked the boy. "**Kazuki**, I don't think so." the girl, Akina, answered.

"_**Plazeru**_!" She read as Kazuki, the boy, shot a gush of plasma at the two. "Brr" Jhouru said as the plasma hit him directly. "How the hell did you do that?" both of them asked, not comprehending what just happened. "IDK, my BFF, Chuck Norris." Jhouru said sarcastically. "Well try this on, _**Am Plazeru**_!" Akina said as Kazuki's arm became covered in plasma. He ran towards Jhouru at lightning speed, and uppercut him. "_**Plazeru**_!" Akina cast as Kazuki shot a gush of plasma at Jhouru. It hit him as he was falling. Jhouru got up weakly as he stood to face the two. "One more hit and your down. _**Plazeru**_!" Akina said as Kazuki shot another gush of plasma at him. Just before it hit him, a spell was cast.

"_**Miiruk**_!" a mirror appeared in front of Jhouru as the gush was deflected to the side. "Ch…Chikushou?" Jhouru asked. Chikushou then appeared from around corner. "Leaving your book unattended is probably a bad idea." Chikushou jokingly warned. "Who are you?" Akina asked. "Oh, no one, that's just my mamodo your beating up." Chikushou answered. "Oh, I see, you're those type of people who like to piss other people off." Akina said, frustrated. "Wrong. I'm those type of people who like to piss other people off, and am good at it." Chikushou corrected, annoying Akina off more. "Grrr…_**Am Plazeru**_!" Akina said angrily. Kazuki's arm was covered in plasma once more as he ran at Chikushou. He threw a punch, which missed. Chikushou then grabbed his other arm and threw him over his back.

"_**Plazeru**_!" She read as Kazuki shot a gush of plasma. "_**Miiruk**_!" Chikushou read as a mirror deflected the plasma into the sky, aiming for Akina. She closed her book, and soon the plasma faded away. "Look, we don't want to fight." Chikushou said, closing his book as well. "Actually, we were planning an assault on a group of mamodo, and we need more teams." He explained, reaching out his hand. She smacked his hand away and said, "We're too busy for any siege. Good luck." She then walked away, taking her mamodo with her. Then, both the tension and the rain cleared.

One walk home and introducing later. "So your name is Kerouji, and you're a half-frog, half-humanoid mamodo with no partner or place to stay? Is that right?" Chikushou summed up. "Yep." The two mamodo said in unison. "Well, I guess you wanna stay here?" "Yep." The both said in unison, again. Chikushou then started to open the door when he said, "Well, I guess that's oka-" he stopped at the sight he saw. Shigeru was setting up a sleeping bag. "Oh, hi." He simply said, waving with a smile. "Oh, I kinda told him he could stay here for a while." Jhouru said. "Oh god…" Chikushou sighed as he face palmed himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lol, that's the chapter. Like I said, I'm going to make a one of the next three chapters about each mamodo team's past, whether it's the book owner, mamodo, or both. This was Jhouru's chapter, next think will be Vincent's, in which, Vstriker has given permission to do so.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Natsumi’s New Years cosplay adventure

**Hey there everyone, Happy New Year!!! Since it's new years, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! P.S. this is a filler chapter, but a funny filler chapter. P.S.S. The rating for this chapter is changing to M for language. P.S.S.S. This chapter has nothing to do with the main story.**

* * *

**Natsumi's New Years cosplay adventure part 4.7**

**Monday, December 28, 2009**

**Natsumi and Claire were walking down the street with handfuls of bags. "Getting just money for Christmas makes shopping a lot easier!" Natsumi said. "Yep, takes out the hassle of returning gifts and stuff." Claire responded, putting a piece of pocky in her mouth. As the two were walking home, something on the wall caught Natsumi's eye. "So what's for lunch Natsumi?" Claire asked as she turned to her book owner. "Natsumi!?" Natsumi was staring at a flier on he wall. Claire walked up to it and read it.**

**New Years Eve to New Years Day Anime Celebration**

**From 2:00 PM New Years Eve to 6:00 AM New Years Day at Mashiro Stadium in Mochinoki City, an end of year anime celebration, including: shops, contests, cosplay, activities, magic and tricks, and more.**

**Contest information:**

**Trivia Contest - Express your anime trivia in this tough questionnaire event**

**Cosplay Contest - Get together a group of your friends and put **

**on a skit for crowds of people**

**Swordplay Contest - Test your sword skills against other competitors**

**Each contest has a prize 366,150 yen**

"**So I'm guessing you wanna go?" Claire asked. "Daaamn Right!" Natsumi responded. She then took the flier off the wall and they both headed home.**

**Later that day**

"**You called?" Damion asked as he and Ryou entered Natsumi's house. "Yes, to show you this." Natsumi said, holding up the flier. "Well we got nothing else to, so we're in." Ryou answered for both of them. Then there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Vincent." Claire said, opening the door. They walked in the door and Natsumi showed them the flier. "That's why you dragged us here?" Vincent asked. "Pretty much, yea." Natsumi answered. "Well i'mma win that trivia contest." Cj gloated. Just then, there was another knock at the door. Claire opened the door to Jhouru and someone else. "Where's Chikushou?" Claire asked. "Don't know, don't care. He just ran off with his Christmas presents." he answered. "And whose this?" "My friend, Kerouji."**

**As everyone went inside, across the street, on top of a building, somebody stood. "Now that they're all in one place, time to make my entrance." Said the figure. "It's decided, were entering the cosplay contest." Natsumi said. Before anyone got to say anything, someone crashed through the window. "Woohoo, I'm F****** Spiderman!" screamed the figure as they crashed through the window. "HOLY SANTA CLAUSE SHIT!!!" Damion yelled, obviously startled by the crash.**

**When everyone calmed down, the noticed that the person that crashed through the window was Chikushou. "What the bloody f***!?!" asked Cj, oddly wearing a top hat, mustache, and monocle. "Oh, I ripped out this Spiderman glove toy thing to shoot out a thread strong enough to hold up at least 400 lbs." Chikushou explained. "So what I miss?" "We're all apparently going to an anime convention new years eve." Cj explained, without his british clothing. "Kay, cool, bye." Chikushou said before web-sling'd out. **

**Tuesday, December 29**

"**So Damion, you said you knew a way to get our cosplay that isn't expensive?" Claire asked as the group head to the city. "Yep, it's just will cost us…" Damion answered, pulling out a calculator. "920." "920 what? Dollars?" Cj asked. "Nope, 920 bags of gummy worms." "Gummy worms?" Vincent asked in disbelief. "Yep."**

**One candy shop later…**

**The group was now traveling in the sewers. "Are you sure it's down here?" Jhouru asked. "Definitely, I've been here before." They then saw a doorway in one of the walls, covered by a curtain. As the entered, they saw a five tables with sewing machines and a metal latter. Out of nowhere, two people showed up. They were obviously twins, seeing as whatever features could be seen were the same. "Well, if it isn't Damion." said one of them. "Yea, it's me, I have a job for you." Damion responded. "Whatever could it be?" Said the other. "We need both of you to make us cosplay for the anime thing on new years." "We can do that, if you give us our payment." "Here." Damion handed them the candy and the deal was struck. "Well, now that that's done…bye." Damion said, leaving the group. "Wait, how do we get back." Natsumi asked. "The hell if I know. Later." Damion replied.**

**Meanwhile, with Chikushou…**

"**Hey there f***ers, how are you down there." Chikushou yelled, swinging through the streets on the 'webs'. "Look at me, I'm f***ing spiderman!" He then landed in front of a party city.**

**Wednesday, December 30 **

"**Hey Jhouru, do you know who Chikushou is dressing up as?" Natsumi asked. "Nope, he's still on his spiderman thing." Jhouru answered, holding an uprooted peach tree, peaches still on it. "Well, I guess were gonna have to go on without him." Claire said.**

"**Cool, great, go away." "Well thanks for the help." "Kay, bye."**

**Meanwhile, with Chikushou…**

"**Peas, bitches, hail of f***ing peas!!" Chikushou yelled before putting a bunch of peas in his mouth and spitting them out of a straw. Just then, he ran out of web. "Shit." He cursed as he put in a new case. He then heard screaming from the ground. He landed on a building to hear what they were saying. "Why are you doing this?" asked one person. "Because Godzilla's on vacation." Chikushou replied. "How can we stop it?" asked another. "You wanna know? Wanna know what's always good to solve these kinds of problems." "What is it?" "If you lick my butt-hole." Chikushou answered as he flew away.**

**Thursday, December 31, 4:50 PM **

"**Is everyone dressed up and ready?" Natsumi asked. "As ready as your forcing us to be." Vincent answered "Good, good." Natsumi said. Everyone then got on the bus and headed towards the city.**

**6:05**

"**Well, here we are." Clair said as they arrived. Everyone then split up.**

**8:00**

**Everyone met up behind the stage, just in time for the contest. "You people, your on." "Well everyone, it's Showtime." Natsumi said as they all walked of the stage. They then introduced who they were cosplaying. But just then, everything went dark. The lights were then all directed to the ceiling, where someone was being lowered down. "And I'm their friend, Jesus!" The person said. They later saw that the person, is Chikushou. After that, everything worked out.**

**The end~**

**Now go f*** yourselves. JK**

* * *

**How was that, good? Better say yes. Thanks to my friend Creative848, for uploading this for me. Happy New Year, everyone.**


	14. Reason to Win

Here's chapter 13, remember, this is day 2, 2 more till they leave. Sorry for the long wait between the updates, I was working on my other stories [Disclaimer]

* * *

**Reason to Win**

_The ground was aflame, like a battle was fought there. Amidst the flames, there on the ground laid Vincent, looking as though he just lost harshly. Beside him was Cj, passed out in his human form. Out from the flames emerged two figures. One was a tall, about 19 year old girl with long black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt, a wrist band, black pants and black-brown boots and was holding a mamodo book. Beside her was a male about four feet tall, wearing a bandana and a pair of huge headphones on his head, sunglasses, a black tank top, and a pair of blue jeans. The girl walked up to Vincent, crouched down, and said, "I'll tell you what, I'll come back for you later. If train hard enough and manage to beat me, then I'll leave you alone. If not, I'm gonna burn you book." Vincent put his head down when she said burn. She got up and walked away, looking back with a worried expression, then said something to herself as she turned to walk away._

Vincent woke up from his daydream looking at the ceiling of his room. Cj was sleeping in his cage and the room was silent. He looked at the clock and thought to himself, "It could be any day that she comes for a rematch, we better prepare." At that, he woke up Cj, took his book, and ran to a vacant lot. "Ok, here we go, _**Fogar**_!" Vincent read as Cj's fur turned to flame. Cj then ran through the targets as fast as he could, lighting them ablaze. "Next one, _**Foku**_!" Vincent cast as Cj plowed through the remainder of the targets in an armor of stone. After awhile of practicing, they took a break. "Oh, look what we have here." went a voice. Vincent looked up only to see a 13 year old boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a military color polo shirt with a white shirt underneath, military colored wrist bands, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, and brown boots showing his black socks. He was also holding a black mamodo book. "Let me guess; you got a mamodo, wanna fight me, and burn my book. Let's get it over already." Vincent sighed before the boy got to say anything. "Ok then, _**Drakorzem**_!" Said the boy as a black sphere with white lightning around it shot at them. They dodged it as Vincent read, "_**Fogoken**_!" Cj shot a bunch of needles at the boy. Just then, a young boy fell from the sky and blocked the needles head on. The younger boy had tan skin and wore a long sleeve, black top shirt with a flipped up polo collar with white rims, as on the end of his sleeves and the bottom of his shirt. He also wore black shorts, white socks and black boots. He had messy, white hair and……black cat ears and black eyes. The needles went straight into the mamodo's arms. "_Damn it, _**Yukiro**_! Can't you defend for yourself!_" the mamodo yelled at the kid, Yukiro, telepathically. "Shut up, **Maxwell**." Yukiro yelled. Maxwell, the mamodo, tried to move his arms, but couldn't. "That the needles effects on your body." Vincent smirked. Just then, Maxwell's nose started to itch. "_Scratch it, scratch it!_" Maxwell order his partner telepathically. "_**Drakofurara**_!" Yukiro read, ignoring his mamodo. Just then, there was a poof of smoke where Maxwell was standing. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. "W-where'd he go?" Cj asked. As Cj asked that question, out of nowhere, a black fox cub ran up and jumped on his head. "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!!" Cj screamed. "_**Fogar**_." Vincent sighed as Cj's fur turned into fire. The cub jumped off to prevent it's fur from catching on fire. There was another poof of smoke where the cub was standing. When the smoke blew away, Maxwell reappeared. "So that's where you were." Cj said.

"Ok, now I'm getting bored. _**Foku**_!" Vincent said as Cj got covered in an armor of stone. "_**Drakorzem**_!" Yukiro read as Maxwell shot his spell, which had little effect. "_**Fokai**_!" Cj's fur then turned from stone to lightning. He charged at the two of them, and hit every time. "_That's it, use the spell. Now!_" Maxwell told Yukiro telepathically. "Kay' pushy, _**Yaou Posuodrako**_!" Yukiro read, out of breath, just as Cj returned to Vincent's side. Just then, Maxwell summoned a gigantic possum with a guitar. Vincent and Cj sweat dropped anime-ish as the possum charged at them. "I don't think we have a spell to stop this. But we can try, _**Foshield**_!" Vincent read just as the possum swung it's guitar at them.

When the smoke cleared, Cj and Vincent laid there in defeat. "Why?" Vincent asked. "Why!?" "Why can't we do this!?" he asked, tears coming out of his eyes. "Why can't we win?" "Why can't we fight?" "Why can't I protect you?" "Why, Why, Why, WHY!?!?!?" Vincent screamed out. Just then, Cj's spellbook started to glow. Vincent opened the book to look for the new spell. He slowly started to get up and read the new spell. "_**Fureuken**_!!!!" Cj's fur turned into a heavy, metal armor, with heavy weaponry. In a blink of an eye, Maxwell and Yukiro were on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice." was all Vincent said as the spell wore off and Cj fell the ground, exhausted. Vincent picked up his mamodo and headed home for some rest.

Meanwhile, on the west outskirts of town…

"**Beat**, did you feel that?" a girl, around 19, asked. "Yes, **Rachel**, I did." replied a boy, four feet tall. Rachel, the girl, then took out a mamodo book and said, "They're getting stronger, we gotta prepare."

On the east outskirts of town…

"Are you sure he's here?" Asked a girl, around 16. "Oh, yes, yes yes. I know it in my heart." replied a younger girl. "I hope I didn't come back to this crap-hole town for no reason." the older girl said, taking out Arsenic spell book and opening it. "_**Anisniperuga**_!" she yelled as a small window appeared in front of them. In the small window, there was a picture of someone…it was Jhouru. As the younger girl looked at him with hearts in her eyes, the older one said, "There's our target, Jhouru."

* * *

There's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, I was busy with school. But, next Sunday is my B-day. So as a gift, REVIEW THIS FREAK'N STORY!!!!!!


	15. Truth of Identity

Here's the 14th chapter, and also Damion's past, kinda. And thanx to KaiserDude for the use of his other characters. [Disclaimer]

* * *

**Truth of Identity**

In the forest, near a waterfall…

"_**Thorvenca**_!" Damion read as Ryou shot two lightning bolts into the sky. A second later, the lightning struck down and hit a rock, which broke into pieces. As some pieces came flying at the two, Damion flipped a page and read, "_**Thorishiden**_!" A giant ring of ice appeared with electric netting that caught the rocks and shot them into the sky. "Now time to test the new spell." Damion said, flipping some more pages. "_**Ishivenca**_!" Ryou then fired a beam from his mouth that froze the rock. As the rocks hit the ground and broke, Damion and Ryou decided to take a break.

"Nice spells ya got there." Said a voice. "Who said that!?" Damion questioned. "Don't you recognize my voice, Damion?" questioned the voice. "No, or else I wouldn't be asking? So who are you!?" Damion said. "Well, I guess there is no helping it then." said the voice. "_**Akurido**_!" was heard, followed by a blue glow and jet of water heading right towards them. "_**Ishivenca**_!" Damion countered as Ryou's spell froze the water. "Show yourself!" Damion yelled. A figure stepped out of the trees to confront the two. He was about Damion's age, with brown hair, brown eyes, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. "Well, recognize me now?" asked the person. "Nope, but I don't think I want to, _**Ishiyon**_!" Damion answered as Ryou shot ice shards at he boy. "_**Ourdi Gadyu**_!" The boy said as fire balls came from the forest behind him and melted the ice shards. "_**Thorishiden**_!" Damion countered. The shield spell took the hit of the fire balls and flung them back. "Take that." Damion said as the fire balls headed straight for the boy. The boy smirked as he closed his book, but the spell didn't disappear. "Oh, I see, well I guess I have to use this. _**Akurido**_!" Out from the forest behind him, a gush of water blasted and hit the fireballs.

"Show me your mamodo!" Damion demanded. "I guess that seems fair, but already know who he is." The boy stepped aside as another figure walked out of the forest. He was a little boy, about Ryou's height, with blue hair, blue eyes, a light blue shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. "Hiya." said the mamodo, who actually sounded like he meant it. "Now one more thing, what is your name?" Damion asked, getting ready to cast a spell. The boy smirked before answering. "My name is…**Drake**." he said. Just then, Damion's eyes opened completely, and he fell down on one knee, clutching his head in pain. "I…I…know that name, I know that…name…but…where?" Damion muttered in pain, confused. He dropped his spell book as he looked up at Drake. "Who…who…why…who are you? Why do I know you?" Damion asked, fear and anger in his voice. "Because, we're old friends." Drake said.

Damion's pain stopped as he started to have a flashback. "Who…is that?" Damion asked, questioning the memory in his head. "That's…" Drake was cut off when a figure rushed at him and his mamodo. "_**Draco Biruk**_!" Drake cast as his mamodo grew bright armor of light. The figure pounced on the mamodo, but couldn't break through the armor. He landed near Damion and Ryou. He was as tall as Damion, with black hair, blue eyes, a black jacket with black undershirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He is also wearing a pair of headphones, and has a pair cat ears and a cat tail.

"Just stay down." He said. "**Asuka**!" He called out, as a girl holding a Byzantium spell book ran out of the forest behind Drake and his mamodo. "**Kai**, we better be careful of these two." Drake warned his mamodo, Kai. "Right." Kai nodded. The mamodo charged for Drake and Kai again. As the two kept fighting, Damion and Ryou watched from the sidelines. The mamodo kept dodging any spells that Kai and Drake threw at him, but strangely, he never used any spells of his own. "Ok, lets see if it might work now. _**Baonekuruk**_!" Asuka read as both the mamodo's legs and arms became those of a black cat. He charged at Kai with great speeds, knocking him off guard. The mamodo threw a punch, which caused Kai to go off flying. "We have to retreat, for now." Drake said to his mamodo, as the two started to flee. As they we're running, Drake looked back at Damion, and smirked before running out of sight.

"Thank you." Damion said as the mamodo helped him up. The four introduced themselves, and Damion explained about the mamodo's that were after him and his friends. "Hmm, well we'd like to help, but we gotta take care of some business." the cat mamodo explained. "But promise me this, don't let anyone else burn your book. Cause, that's gonna be me." he said with confidence. The two teams split-up and went their separate ways. "Those other two, I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again." Damion said, looking at the setting sun. "…Drake…"

* * *

Ok, that's Damion's chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next one up soon. Send in some more OC's, or another crack filler will appear again, and no one wants that.


	16. Chance to make it right

Ok, so here's the real chapter 15, thanx to Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth, for sending her characters and their background info. Enjoy. [Disclaimer]

* * *

**Chance to make it right**

"Hey Chikushou?" Natsumi said, over the phone.

"_Yea?_" Chikushou replied, over the phone.

"I know that we're supposed to leave today, but I might be late, I got something I gotta do."

"_Ok, but try not to be too late. It's not every week that you get to attack some secret lair in England._"

"I won't, bye."

Natsumi sighed as she dropped the phone. She was lying on the bed in her room, the light were off and the blinds were shut. Natsumi heard footsteps come up the stairs, followed by her door opening. It was Claire, holding her blue spell book. "Natsumi, he's here." Claire told her book owner. Natsumi jumped up, and walked down the stairs, already dressed in her usual clothing. She and Claire walked out the building, only to be greeted by Shigeru on a motorcycle. "Mornin'." he greeted, handing them each a helmet. The two put on the helmets and hopped in the side car. "So why again, is it you wanna see him so badly?" Shigeru asked. "Because, he has a piece of information that I **need** to know." Natsumi said, a large amount of seriousness in her tone. "Well, if you need to know, then you need to know. Can't stop ya." Shigeru said as they started for Mochinoki City.

45 minutes later…

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" asked the Receptionist. The three of them were in a building in Mochinoki City. "Hi, I have a meeting, I'm a friend of someone that works here, a professor Takamine?" Shigeru said. "Oh, you must be Shigeru, he's on the fourth floor, first room to the left." She informed them.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." Said a voice on the other side of the door. The door opened as Shigeru, Natsumi, and Claire walked in. "Hey there, Kiyo." Shigeru greeted his old friend as Natsumi and Claire took their seats. "So, why are you here?" Kiyo asked. "Well, my friends here would like to ask you some questions." Shigeru said. "Well, I don't see why these questions couldn't be answered by someone else, but…" He was cut-off. He saw that Claire was holding a spell book. He had a shocked face on, but quickly regained his calm. "I see, is it questions about **that**?" He asked. "Yes, it is." Natsumi said. "Well, what would you like to know?" "Well…"

After a long Q&A session…

"One last thing. After the King's Festival, is there any type of reward of winning?" Natsumi asked. "Yes, there is." Kiyo sighed. "The Human partner of the winning mamodo get's the right to make one wish that they please. But…" He stopped. Natsumi as on the edge of her seat as she noticed the time. "OMG, we gotta go!!" Natsumi alerted as the three of them rushed out the door. "Wait!! There's something that you have to know!" Kiyo called down the hall, but they were already in the elevator.

"Where's your other little friend?" Komaru asked, dressed in his pilots outfit. Everyone was waiting at the airport. "She did say she was gonna be a little late." Chikushou said. "Well, it's best to re-check your luggage now." Komaru warned. Everyone opened their suitcase and looked to see if they got everything. Jhouru opened up his suitcase, only to see Kerouji in from form and his green spell book. "Shh, stay quiet, or you won't be able to go." Jhouru urged his friend. A little bit later, they all heard a shriek. They all looked in the direction it came from, and the saw a motorcycle speeding towards them. It was Shigeru, Natsumi, and Claire. The motorcycle came to a complete stop, as Natsumi and Claire fell out of the side car and onto the pavement. "Well I guess that's everyone." Komaru said as he started to get on the small plane he got for the group.

"No, not everyone." Said a voice. From the other side of the plane, stepped out two people. "Hey, it those two blue freaks from the beach, Riley and…syringe, or something." Jhouru pointed out. "We heard that you going to attack a group of mamodo, and we wanna help." Riley said, holding back Soren from killing Jhouru for forgetting her name. "They're not the only ones." Said another voice, this time, female. From behind a truck emerged Julie and Leon. "It's you." Jhouru said, cracking his knuckles and taking a fighting stance. "We don't wanna fight, we want to help you." Julie said. "Why, what do you get out of it?" Damion asked. "I want what's rightfully mine." She answered. "What's that, a pair of hand cuffs?" Vincent said, causing everyone to crack up laughing. "No, it was a very special present I got a long time ago." Julie explained. "Hey, midgets? Can we go now, we only get this thing for so long." Komaru rushed, as everyone got on the plane except for Shigeru, who waved them good-bye. As the plane left the ground, Natsumi looked out the window, deep I thought. "_If I can just win this battle, then maybe I'll be able to make things good with my family. Just maybe._"

Joyobaku's Castle.

"Ugg, those damn traitors!" Joyobaku cursed as he threw a fit in his throne. "**Randolph**, get your ass in here!" Joyobaku ordered. The door opened as a tall Englishman holding a orange-brown spell book walked in, followed by a taller orange oger. "Randolph, I need you to watch out for the enemies, they'll be coming soon." Joyobaku commanded. "With pleasure, my sir." Said Randolph as walked out, followed by the oger.

* * *

So, how'd ya like the past four chapters? I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in an OC so far, so…thanx??? Well, that was Natsumi's chapter, thus ending the "Four Day (and a filler)" sub-arc. Now we are on our way to England, TALLYHO!!!


	17. Welcome To England, BITCH!

Hey there, here chapter 16, this is where the whole thing gets interesting, with fight scene's and everything. *BOOM!*

[Disclaimer]

* * *

**Welcome to England, BITC!**

"Every get your rest, this'll be a long flight." Komaru said from the cockpit. Everyone pulled out a pillow and started to doze off.

9 hours later…

"This is your pilot talking, reminding everyone TO WAKE UP!!!" Komaru said over the intercom, waking everyone up suddenly. "I swear, if he wasn't flying us, I'd blast him straight to the hospital, again." Vincent said grouchily. "I second that." said Soren, still clenching her pillow. "Well, at least were here." Riley said, looking over the multitude of trees and plains. "Hey, that's it." Julie said as the air plane flew over a large castle. Just out side the castle stood Randolph and his large, orange mamodo. He opened his Orange-brown spell book as it started to give off an orange glow. "_**Teo Farsuga**_!" He cast as his mamodo shot an orange, sparkling beam. The beam hit the wing of the plane, and made Komaru lose control of it. "Hold on to something, this is gonna be rough!" Komaru alerted as the plane started diving towards the ground. "That's what he said!" Vincent screamed as the group was whipping around the small plane.

The plane fell and slid across the ground, uprooting several trees. Everyone rose out of the wreckage, books intact. "Is everyone alright?" Chikushou asked. "Yea, were all good. But I think I'm doin the Toad." Vincent said, as he noticed there was a frog wearing a crown on his face. He shook the frog off, as it fell and changed into Kerouji. "Jhouru, what's your frog here?" Chikushou asked. "Because…" Jhouru started… "Shut up." He responded. "You know he's not supposed to be here. He didn't find his book owner yet." Chikushou said. "That's all the more reason to keep me here. They weren't in Japan, so why not check somewhere else." Kerouji defended. "I say we let him stay, if he gets hurt, then that's one less mamodo to deal with." Leon said. "Speaking of which, where's my book?" Kerouji asked, ignoring what Leon said. "It might've gotten lost in the wreckage, or maybe fell out at some point." Natsumi said, leaving Kerouji with a shocked look on his face. "Well your not disappearing, so we know that it's still ok." Riley said. "Wait don't we have a castle to invade?" Cj said, getting everyone back on topic. "Right, Kerouji, just stick with us." Chikushou said. The group headed north till they reached a castle. They all stood in front of a huge, wooden door, getting everything the needed ready. "Hey, Claire, Natsumi, would you so the honors…" Vincent started, "Since your so good with doors." he finished sarcastically. "Fine, _**Kaichiro**_!" Natsumi replied as Claire fired her white beam at the door.

The large door opened as if they were invited in. They all stepped inside, as the door closed violently. All the candles suddenly lit up as the group walked further up the path. "This place is a little eerie." Cj said, poking his head out of Vincent's pocket. The group walked a little further until they saw several six several doors, all in a row. "God, it's like he knew we where coming." Damion said, punching his hand. "Well looks like we gotta split up, but wait, take these." Chikushou said, handing everyone what looked like two carbon copies of their books. "What are these for?" Riley asked. "They're decoy books, use them before you actually use your own book, it'll distract whoever your fighting, enough to get a hit in." Chikushou explained. The group divided and each team took a door, except for Kerouji who followed Chikushou and Jhouru.

In the throne room…

"What do you want, Hori?" Joyobaku asked. "Well, I just wanna take the time to say…" Hori said in a sweet, innocent voice. "That you suck and I quit!" He finished. "What makes you think you can say that without consequence?" Joyobaku asked. "This, now!" Hori signaled his book owner. "_**Nekoru**_!" Meida cast as Hori shot a purple flame at Joyobaku. "Guh!" Joyobaku cursed. When the smoke cleared, Hori and Meida was nowhere to be found. "Thanks for the paycheck." Hori's voice said from a distance. Hori cursed as he threw a fit in his throne.

* * *

How was that? Sorry there wasn't a fight scene. Trust me, there'll be a good one next chapta. Later.


	18. Ice vs Mirror

Hey there. Here's one of fight chapters. Send in any OC's if you want. The OC's in this chapter, Azure and Rika, are Windraider's. R&R

[Disclaimer]

**Ice vs. Mirror**

Chikushou and Jhouru, along with Kerouji, walked through the long hallway that the door lead to until they got to the end. They stepped out only to see the castle courtyard. "Well, hello there." They heard as they were taking in the scenery of the courtyard. It was a mamodo team, standing in front of the fountain. It was a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be 7-8 and had white hair and a pair azure eyes. He dressed in a simple, long sleeve blue shirt and wore white colored sports shorts and sliver colored shoes. The girl looked like she was Chikushou's age, about 1.5 meters tall, and wearing a light blue dress along with a blue skirt. She had long, flowing sky blue hair and a pair of strong, emerald eyes. "Ello, govna." Chikushou said. "Don't pull that stereotypical shit on me, I'm not even from England." the girl yelled. "Shut up and pull out your book." Jhouru said, getting to the point. "Well, aren't we anxious." Said her partner. "Wait, I know you, your **Azure Lockhart**. A noble, and obviously not a very good one." Jhouru said.

"H…h…how'd you know that?" the boy, Azure, asked, nervously. "Trust me, I know lots of things of lots of mamodo." Jhouru said, nodding to Chikushou. "_**Hunta-Shardar**_!" Chikushou said as Jhouru shot out a lot of shards. "**Rika**, spell!" Azure told his book owner, Rika. "_**Runae**_!" Rika cast as Azure shot out a bunch of large icicles. The various shards crashed into each other as the two mamodo teams were about to read some spells. "_**Runaega**_!" Rika cast as Azure launched an big ice lance at Jhouru and Chikushou. "_**Sodo-Miiruk**_!" Chikushou cast as a mirror appeared in front of the team. Oddly, a giant sword of darkness emerged from the mirror, clashing with Azure's ice lance. The sword destroyed the lance, but was obviously weakened. "That must be Leon's spell from that time at the movie theaters." Chikushou said in awe. "_**Lashield**_!" Rika yelled as a shield formed on Azure's arm. He ran towards the sword with the shield in front. The sword came in contact with the ice shield, and shattered, as Azure kept charging at Jhouru. "_**Runaega**_!" Rika cast as Azure threw an ice lance at Chikushou and Jhouru. "_**Mii**_-" Chikushou was cut-off as the two were hit by the ice lance.

"Shit!" Jhouru cursed as the two flew back due to the impact of the spell. Chikushou checked the book, and stood up. He looked at Jhouru and said, "These two are tough, and I'm running low on heart energy. We might not win this." Chikushou said. "But, we haven't tried this…" Chikushou started, opening the spell book. Jhouru caught what Chikushou meant and put his arms forward. "_**Miiruk**_!" He cast as a load of mirrors surrounded Rika and Azure. "_**Hunta-Shardar**_!" Chikushou screamed as Jhouru shot out hoards and hoards of shards at Azure and Rika. Azure and his book owner tried to dodge all the shards, but they would just reflected by the mirror back at them. "Lets end this, _**Irino**_!" Rika said as Azure gained an ice blade. He used this blade to smash some of the shards, and ultimately the mirrors. Chikushou fell on his knees, exhausted from the constant spell casting. "Kerouji…" Jhouru started. "I want you run away from the castle, and find you book. Try to find some help." Kerouji looked at his friend's face, and did as he was told. "Time to finish this." Azure said, dashing at the two. with sword in hand. "_Gotta find something to fight with, anything!_" Chikushou thought as he scanned the area. He looked till he found something: it was a double-edged sword, sticking out of a pedestal. It had a solid gold handle, with jewels imbedded into it. Chikushou made a dash to the sword, dodging any attempt that Azure made to slow him down.

As he clutched the sword, he felt his heart energy be restored. He pulled out the sword and threw it over his back. He then rushed at Azure, dawning his newly acquired sword. Azure made an attempt to slash him, but Chikushou blocked with the blade and pushed Azure back. Chikushou slashed sideways, but Azure jumped back, avoiding the attack. Chikushou then heard a word enter his head. "_Chashizasen?_" he thought. "_**Chashizasen**_!" Chikushou said as the blade of the sword glowed a bright yellow color. He swiped the sword sideways as a shockwave of yellow energy flew out. Azure blocked the shockwave with his sword, but the ice sword broke. Chikushou kneeled down, clutching on to the sword, waiting for what ever the two were gonna throw at them. "If it ends here, let everyone…know I hate them." Jhouru said, panting. "Trust me, it's not ending here." Chikushou started, extending his hand to his mamodo. Jhouru caught his hand. "I'm gonna make you king." Chikushou smiled.

Their white spell book started to give off a blinding glow. "New spell time." Chikushou said, opening the book to read the spell. "Hmm, time to go serious time." Azure said, nodding to Rika. "_**Raian**_!" Rika cast. Azure then charged at Chikushou and Jhouru, creating an path of ice right behind him. He then ran a circle around them, and started skating on the circle of ice he created. "_**Runae**_!" Rika cast repeatedly as Azure was firing icicles from all sides. "Here it goes, _**Waru Miiruk**_!" Chikushou cast a dome-like structure surrounded the two. All the icicles bounced off the dome, into the sky. Jhouru stuck his arm of dome, punching Azure in the face and knocking out of his spell. "Aww, F!" Azure commented as his nose started to bleed. "Let's end this!" Both Rika and Chikushou said at the same time as both their books glowed in a blinding light. "_**Runaega**_!" "_**Hunta Shardar**_!" They both screamed with tons of power. Azure launched an ice lance, which looked bigger than normal. Jhouru fired hoards and hoards of large shards. The two spells clashed as both book owners put more heart energy in the spells. The two spells seemed equal, until it seemed that Chikushou's spell was breaking through. The spell broke through the ice lance as it came in contact with Rika and Azure.

Chikushou walked over to see what happened to them. Rika was holding the spell book close to her. He pointed his sword at the book. "No, please, don't burn our book!" Rika screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Please, Azure's the only family I have!" Rika said. Chikushou lowered his weapon, looking into Rika's eyes. "My family…was never…there for me. They would always travel, leaving me by myself." Rika sobbed. Chikushou's face expression changed from grim to understanding. "You and Me…were not so different. I was left by myself too. My parents…my parents…left…" Chikushou muttered, looking down. "And I left others out of my life…but then that changed. I met Jhouru, Vincent, Natsumi, and the others. I changed. So should you." He said before walking away. Jhouru lifted Azure by his collar, said something, and walked off with Chikushou, leaving Azure with a shocked expression.

Miles away from the castle…

"Dad, I'm going by the pond." Said a girl. She had short brown hair, a pair of red eyes, a light brown t-shirt, matching shorts, and a pair of tan sandals. "Be good, **Alice**." her dad said. "Ok Dad, I'll be back later." the girl, Alice, said, exiting the small cabin. She walked a for a few minutes until she to a small pond. She set down a blanket and pulled out a book. As she was about to lay down, until something caught her eye. She looked in the pond, and saw a lime green book with strange symbols was floating in the pond. She reached into the water and grabbed the book. The book started to let off a blinding green glow. She pulled it out of the water as it surprisingly dried instantly. She flipped through the pages. "I can't read a single word in this book!" Alice exclaimed while still flipping through pages. She then stopped at a line was green and legible, as opposed the blue, illegible words. "What the…'The first spell, _**Ribboshi**_'?" Alice read with curiosity. Just then, she heard an explosion meters away. She left in that direction to investigate the noise.

That was it. Enjoy. R&R. Next chapter: Natusumi vs. Randolph. See ya next time!


	19. Natsumi vs Randolph

Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

[Disclaimer]

**Natsumi vs. Randolph**

Natsumi and Claire ran through the hallway, checking every room they came across. "Well, whoever we're supposed to fight is not in any of those rooms." Claire said, eating a bag of chips. "Yea…hey, where'd you get those chips?" Natsumi asked. "Three doors back, it was a pantry." Claire answered. "Ah." Natsumi said. The two walked down the hall to a door with a bright light coming from the other side. They opened the door to reveal a large dining hall. They looked around at the lighting of the hall. There were about 4 or 5 chandeliers. At the end of the dining table, which took up most the room, was Randolph, who was eating a stake, and his mamodo, was standing obediently behind his book owner.

Randolph wiped his mouth with a napkin, stood up, and took out his orange book. "Which one of those repulsive brats do I have the misfortune of fighting." Randolph sighed. He looked at the other side of the room and spotted Natsumi and Claire admiring the scenery. "Oh, it's just the youngest of the group." He said. "Hey, you that royal asshole that shot down our plane!" Claire said. "Yes, and your that psychotic girl with the gun and her hope-less partner." Randolph retaliated. "Psychotic!?" Claire repeated, pulling out her AK-47. "Hope-less!? What the hell do you mean hope-less?" Natsumi questioned, her hands at her hips.

"Hope-less means hope-less. I can see it now. You, 0% attraction, no 'size', and with orange hair, you were probably better off before you dyed it. Hope-less." He shrugged. Upon hearing this, Natsumi's fury boiled over. She took out her spell book as it donned a blinding blue light. "_**Kaichiro**_!" She cast, putting a lot of energy into it. Clair shot a powerful beam of solar energy at them. "_**Farsuga**_!" Randolph cast as his ogre-like mamodo fired an sparkling, orange beam. The two spells collided in the middle of the dining hall, creating a cloud of smoke. Claire pulled out her gun and clicked on the trigger, shooting a stream of bullets. The bullets pierces the smoke as they headed towards their target. "_**Farsushio**_!" Randolph cast. His mamodo opened it's mouth as a trail of sparkling, orange light shot out. The trail formed a spiral, which blocked the bullets from doing harm. "You two are just useless." Randolph taunted as he cleaned off his glasses.

"_**Farsuga**_!" He cast again as his mamodo shot an orange sparkling beam. "_**Kaispheroshield**_!" Natsumi read as Claire projected a blue, dome-like shield. "A dome shield, huh? _**Ganjas Farsuga**_!" Randolph cast as he mamodo shot a sparkling orange beam at the ground. Natsumi smirked as she and Claire felt the vibrations of the spell traveling through the ground. With their shield spell still up, the twp just stood there. Suddenly, sparkling, orange beams erupted from the ground surrounding the two. As the spell wore off, the two came out unscathed. "How?" Randolph wondered. "Because, our shield spell is half on ground, and half underground." Natsumi explained. "Is that so…well, time to got serious mode." Randolph nodded to his mamodo, who's expression change to a worried one.

"_**Enseisu Faruk**_!" Randolph cast. His mamodo's eyes then turned bloodshot, and his muscles expanded. His look then changed into an enraged and crazed state. "What the…!?" Natsumi asked worried. "So he became angrier, big shizz." Claire said, blowing off the mamodo's enraged stage. "_**Ganjas Farsuga**_!" Randolph cast as his mamodo shot a sparkling beam at the ground. This time, it was shining a multitude of colors and traveled faster. "_**Teo Farsuga**_!" Randolph said, having his mamodo shoot a concentrated sparkling, rainbow beam. "_**Kaispheroshield**_!" Natsumi cast as a sphere-like shield surrounded the two. The shield was hit by the beam straight on, putting the shield under pressure. Then the spell from underground hit the shield, putting more pressure. "Hold on, Natsumi!" Claire said, struggling. "_**Farsuga Spreid**_!" Randolph cast as his mamodo shot a big rainbow beam that spread over the room. Suddenly, the shield broke and a fire caught Natsumi and Claire's side of the room. "Well…now that they have been taken care of, time to finish my steak." Randolph said, pulling out his chair. Just then, a bullet wizzed by Randolph's face.

His eyes widened as he saw a figure walking through the fire. As the figure walked out of the fire, Randolph stared in disbelief. It was Claire, dressed like Rambo, but with a shirt on…cause she's a girl, carrying Natsumi on her back. Natsumi had pass out, but she was still clutching the book.

"OI, HOE'S, IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!" Claire screamed to her opponents.

There's the chapter…and I'm gonna leave it at that little cliffhanger. Aren't I so evil!?


	20. Shifting Winds

Hell…I got nothing to say…I just hope I got everyone's characters down. I dislike screw-ups.

[Disclaimer]

**Shifting Winds**

Soren and Riley ran down their hallway until they got to the end. It was a dead end, so they made a door. "_**Wingfor**_!" Riley cast as Soren shot a sharp blast or wind at the wall, making a large gaping hole. They walked through the hole only to see the opposite of what they expected.

It was a peaceful room, the floor covered in a soft pad and the wallpaper was that of a beach at sunset. There was a pleasant music resonating through the room, and across the floor, there were two hammocks set up back-to-back. One hammock has a woman, about 19, wearing a sun hat on top of her long, auburn hair and a long, bright yellow sun dress and white stockings. There was a pair of red heels on the side of the hammock. In the other hammock, their was a young boy, about 9, wearing a red beret tilted to the side, covering his short green-black hair, and a light blue shirt, an opened brown leather vest, and a pair of black shorts. He had black socks on and a pair of red and black shoes on the side of the hammock.

The girl looked to the side and saw Riley and Soren standing at the doorway. Her face then grew a bright red as she turned to the other wall and poked the boy in the other hammock. The boy moved his beret to the other side of his head and sat up. He stretched a bit and stared at the two in the doorway. "Oh, hiya!" He greeted with a smile. He hopped of the hammock and put his shoes on. Riley and Soren just stared at the two, both with shocked and confused expressions on their face. The woman also sat up and slipped of her heels. She then grabbed a Sea-foam green spell book and faced the two. She then bowed and said, "We're sorry, we didn't expect you to come so early." This confused the two even more.

"So, what are your names?" the young boy asked. "Umm…" Riley started, "My name is Riley, and this is Soren, my mamodo." Riley said. "Nice to meet you, Riley and Soren." The boy grinned. "I'm Kagu, and this is Cherril, my book owner." The boy, Kagu, said as he pointed to himself and the woman. She quickly glanced at them quickly, then hid her face in her hat. "Don't worry, she's just shy." Kagu said with a grin on his face.

"Are…you two…really working for that mamodo?" Riley asked. "Yea, why?" Kagu asked, his face changed from grinning to confused. "Well…he's…kinda evil…" Soren explained. "But he said that with his powers and my powers, we could make the mamodo world a more peaceful place." Kagu explained. "Your powers, but aren't they…harmful?" Riley asked. "N…not really…our spell c…can't burn books." Cherril spoke up. "Shall we show them?" Kagu asked, nudging his partner. "S…sure, _**Aletti!**_" Cherril cast as a Kagu's hands started to emit a turquoise glow. A light, turquoise breeze started to flow out. The breeze past by the two, and suddenly, their muscles started to relax. The two let out a peaceful sigh as they felt the effect of the spell. "So that's your ability?" Soren asked. "Yep, and with it, me and Joyobaku will make the mamodo world a much nicer place." Kagu smiled.

Soren's face then changed to shock as she heard Kagu's explanation. "Wait, what!" She asked, jolted. Riley was startled out of his peaceful mood by his mamodo's outburst. "We have to stop him now!" Soren exclaimed. "Why? What's different then before?" Riley asked as Kagu looked at them with confusion. "Joyobaku's powers control emotions, with Kagu's powers to effect people's physical feelings…he could brainwash the entire competition!" Soren said.

"DAMN THAT GIRL!" Joyobaku exclaimed as the array of monitors in front of him. They showed all the rooms that the group was in, even the courtyard. Joyobaku placed his finger on a red button, and a green light flashed on the dashboard below the monitors. "It's showtime, one if you head to room B4." Joyobaku ordered. "Before what?" answered one of the minions, causing the others to giggle. "I need new minions…" Joyobaku murmured as he face-palmed himself.

"So what your saying is that he's using us to get ahead of the competition?" Kagu asked. "That's exactly what's happening!" Soren exclaimed. "That's not very good. Can we join your group?" Kagu asked. "…I guess," Riley said. He then turned to Soren and asked, "Do you think Chikushou would mind?" She just shrugged at the question. Just then, both Soren and Kagu felt a strong presence behind the wall. They turned to the direction of the presence as the wall hiding it rose up. The looked at the figure who had just entered the room.

It was a gigantic, robot mamodo. He was yellow, with bulking arms and legs. He had something on his chest and his nose was a drill, the rest of his face was a display screen. On his shoulder was apparently his book owner, he was a muscular, bald man, wearing nothing but sunglasses, a dark green jacket, camo pants, and army boots. He was holding a bright yellow spell book. "Why are we the ones assigned to take care of the wimp?" the book owner complained. The mamodo just shrugged. The man jumped off the mamodo and confronted the team. "So, Kagu, are you really trading teams?" asked the man. "Who are you and why are you trying to change his mind!" Soren asked, stomping her foot.

"Me?" the man looked at her funny. "I'm Yosoyu Geyser!" he exclaimed. "Yosoyu, I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Kagu said. "That's too bad, kid. Won't be as lively without you. I'd say it's been fun, but bein' a lackey ain't fun." Yosoyu sighed as his book emitted a dim shine. "_**Pazuron**_!" He cast as the robot's claw-like fingers retracted into his forearm. His forearm then launched itself at the team. It then zig-zagged in all directions in hopes of confusing them. "_**Shiar**_!" Riley cast as Soren made a shield out of wind. The fist aimed for the shield, but then maneuvered around it. The two looked in shock as the fist was right in front of them before they could react.

Yep, that's right, another cliffy, I'm getting good at these. Sorry for not getting this up sooner, I was stuck on picking who they were going to fight. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	21. Damion and the Idiot Factory

_**Here the next chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who has sent an OC, and I'm sorry to everyone who's OC that hasn't been used yet. They might have to wait till the next arc, unless I find a spot for them in this arc.**_

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything except my OC's, everyone and thing else is owned by too many people to list.**_

_**Damion and the Idiot Factory**_

"_Hori!" Damion called out, kicking in one of the doors, only to find it empty. "Hori!" he called out again, kicking down another door. He repeated to do this until he got to the end of the hall. "This must be it!" Damion said, going to kick down the next door. Ryou stopped him and said, "Wait, this one's not locked." Looked at him, his leg still in the air. "The other ones were locked?" Damion asked. Ryou looked at him, before he turned and opened the door._

_On the other side, it was like something from Willy Wonka. There was a waterfall and river of (what was presumed as) chocolate and the rest of it looked like a meadow of candy, with lollipops and everything. On the other side of the river, there was a mamodo and their partner. The human partner was a short chubby kid, about 7 years old, he had short brown hair and chocolate eyes, and if you told him that, he'd probably try to eat his eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a duck on it and blue pants. He was also holding an jungle green spellbook. His mamodo was just as short as his book owner, with literally orange skin and an afro the same color as the spell book. He wore a pair of yellow Kanye glasses, a brown shirt, and white overalls, with the straps crossed. He opened his mouth, showing that he had a golden tooth._

"_Holy cavities, batman!" Damion said, staring in awe at their surroundings. He then looked at their opponents and said, "Your kidding me!" His face then changed to disappointment. "Were fighting a fat kid and his gangsta-wannabe oompa loompa mamodo!" Ryou complained. "Hey, who are you calling fat?" the kid asked. "You, Blimpy!" Damion insulted. "Shut it, Dip!" the kid insulted back. "Yo, yo, cast a spell and g'rid of this ho'!" the mamodo rhymed. "Your right, __**Robuk**__!" the kid smirked. "__**Lolarudo**_!" he cast. Just then, a giant lollipop axe appeared in Robuk's hands. Damion sighed as he put some energy in the spell book. Robuk then charged at Damion and Ryou with amazing speed, almost disappearing. He reappeared next to the two, bringing down his edible weapon. "_**Thordayon**_!" Damion cast instinctively. Ryou shot two bolts of lightning from his hands , blowing Robuk back and breaking his axe. "Damn, that was close." Ryou said. "A little too close." Damion agreed.

"**Charlie**, another spell, so I can beat theses two n' send 'em to hell!" Robuk rhymed. "_**Rond Taffiron**_!" Charlie cast as Robuk gained a whip of taffy. He whipped the candy at Damion, aiming for the book. "I don't think so, _**Ishivenca**_!" Damion said. Ryou then shot out a blue beam towards the candy whip, freezing it before it hit the book. Damion then kicked the frozen whip, shattering it into pieces. "You like kicking things, don't you?" Ryou commented. "Nah, it's being in England, it gets me pumped for football!" Damion said. "American or European?" Ryou asked. "You're a peon!" Damion said, causing Ryou to facepalm himself. Robuk looked at his shattered weapon, and said, "The hell, this ain't cool, breaking my stuff, they makin' me a fool!"

"_**Barjellidon**_!" Charlie cast. Robuk then summoned a gigantic, green blob of jelly. It had eyes, antennas and looked harmless. "Yo, yo, yo, it the end for you! I'd instruct 'say your prayers', but they won't help you two!" Robuk rhymed.

That's the chapter. R&R, send in any OC if you want.


	22. I can't think of a witty title for this

Hey, hey, hey. Here's the next chapter, this one is Vincent and Cj's fight! Lets do this!

**I can't think of a witty title for this chapter**

Vincent and Cj were running down their hallway. "I wonder, we're bound to fight one of this guys minions, right?" Vincent asked. "Yea?" Cj half-answered. "Well, I wonder who were gonna fight? Hopefully, It's not someone stronger than us." Vincent replied. The two kept running till they saw the end.

It was a large room. It was two stone bridges, intersecting in the middle. The bridges had no railing, which sucked because it was too dark to tell if there was a bottom. On the other side of the bridge, Vincent and Cj saw their opponents. "It's been a long time." Vincent said, taking out the book as Cj turned into his guinea pig form. On the other side of the bridge was Aaron and Fhreyo.

Aaron remained silent while Fhreyo responded, "Yes it has, time to finish what we started." Aaron pulled out the mahogany spell book and put some energy in. "_**Darneay**_!" Aaron cast. Fhreyo then launched slices of darkness at the two. "_**Fogoken**_!" Vincent countered. Cj fired fur needles at the slices, canceling out each one. "Cj, aim for the ceiling!" Vincent said. Cj then changed his aim from the other team to the ceiling, effectively making a hole. The sun shined through the hole, over the bridge battlefield. "And what exactly was that supposed to accomplish?" Fhreyo asked. Vincent smirked as he fixed his glasses. "I noticed that your spells are more powerful in the dark, so I decided to brighten the situation." he explained.

"Well, someone kept you in the dark. Read the spell!" Fhreyo commanded. "_**Shaistrasus**_!" Aaron cast. The sky around them then got a lot darker. "Our spell blocks out any light source that may interfere with our other spells." Fhreyo explained. Vincent then looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "It was you…" Vincent mumbled. The spellbook then started glowing powerfully as he clenched his fist in rage. "It was you." He said a bit louder. The book glowed fiercer as Fhreyo started to get scared.

"IT WAS YOU WHO BLOCKED OUT MY SOLAR SCOOTER AND MADE ME WALK TO SCHOOL THAT DAY!" Vincent roared angrily as Cj, Fhreyo, and Aaron basically fell over. "_**Fogoken**_!" Vincent cast, causing Cj to fire needles at the other team. The needles hit the two of them, but they luckily missed the book. Fhreyo was stunned while Aaron was kneeling over with indigestion. "Why are you in pain, you didn't even get hit?" Fhreyo asked, only able to move his mouth. Aaron then showed his mamodo a receipt for a order from taco bell. "_**Foshield**_!" "_**Foku**_!" He cast one-after-another as Cj then practically turned into a boulder. "Die!" Vincent whispered dramatically as he kicked the furry boulder at the affected team. As the boulder headed to the other team, Fhreyo cursed, "Damn you, Taco Bell and your delicious tortada's!"

As the boulder made impact, smoke rose from the where they were. "_**Darneay**_!" was heard from the smoke. Cj (in human form) was then seen running out of the smoke, chased by multiple slices of darkness. As the smoke cleared, Fhreyo and Aaron were seen standing, their clothes tattered and torn. "Oh, you make'a me so mad!" Fhreyo growled. Aaron also had an annoyed expression on. "Read the ultimate!" Fhreyo ordered. Aaron nodded and read, "_**Dar Bran Sharidon**_!" Just then, the ground rumbled and shook. Fhreyo then developed an ominous aura. The aura then projected in the shape of a crow, which then dove into the ground. "Prepare for a big, moose-y doom!" Fhreyo said.

Well that's it. Thanks for both Vstriker and Rylitah for their OC's used in this chapter. I am still accepting OC's, so submit of you want.

Now, here's what I need you all to do. Their will be a poll on my profile deciding on what chapter I should put up next, which is why I made all the chapters in cliffhangers. Vote as much as you like. Whatever gets the most votes comes up first, second most comes next, ect. Now…VOTE VOTE VOTE!


	23. The Owner of the Lime Spellbook

Hiya, Betawriter here, sorry for not updating for a while, but I was on vacation and had no time to write. Well anyway, here's the chapter that most people voted for. [Disclaimer]

Oh, for everyone who was confused about the Taco Bell thing last chapter, the reason Fhreyo cursed it out was because it gave Aaron heartburn, which put him in too much pain to cast a spell.

**The Owner of the Lime Spellbook**

Alice ran through the forest, towards the explosion that took place only seconds ago. Once she got there, what she saw shocked her. In the clearing, all she saw was a small, black-haired child dressed up like royalty and in front of him was a bunch of tree stumps which looked like they got the rest of them blown off. The child then noticed her presence and turned towards her.

"Who are you!" They both asked at the same time. "Uhh…I'm Alice. Are you the one who did this?" Alice asked. "I…think so. I'm Kerouji. What are you doing with that book?" Kerouji asked, pointing the lime green spellbook in her hands. She followed to where he was pointing to and raised the book up. "What, this?" She inquired. He nodded, confirming her question.

"I don't know, I found it in the pond near the cabin me and my dad rent for the summer. I lifted it out of the pond and it started to glow, so I looked inside of it." She explained. "Were you able to read any of it?" Kerouji asked. "Well, not at first, but then I found this one line that looked legible, so I read it and then I heard something come from over here." She finished.

"Oh, so I guess that means you're my book owner, if that's ok with you?" Kerouji explained. "Book…owner?" Alice asked. "That's right, you are the only one who can read that book. And as my book owner, you are to help me win the mamodo battle!" he stated. "Mamodo…battle? What's a mamodo?" She asked. "Mamodo, like myself, except not as handsome, live in a world parallel to your, called the Mamodo World. Every 1000 years, 100 of us come to this world to participate in the Mamodo Battle, a battle-royal type contest to decide the ruler of our world. Any questions?" He explained.

"Umm…yea. What are the books for?" Alice inquired. "Oh yea, the books. Well, these books are our spellbooks. For this battle, we mamodo must find a human who can read our books and cast spells. These books are the only way to judge who wins, for if our books get hit with another mamodo's spell, that mamodo is out of the competition, and the last one without their book burned is crowned king." He also explained.

"Oh, I…guess that makes sense…" Alice said. Then suddenly, a little north of that spot, there was a crashing sound followed by the sound of a few trees falling. The two went over to investigate the noise.

"_**Auis**_!" was called out, followed by a yellow glow and another explosion. "Hi there, Komaru." Said a short figure. Komaru turned around and looked at his attackers, a frown then immediately swept across his face. "I should have guessed it was you to from your attack." Komaru said to the shorter figure.

The figure was about 11, and had short, white hair with a black streak right through the middle from front to back and blue eyes. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt under a white jacket, and a pair of black shorts and blue sneakers. The figured then turned to the taller figure holding a pale yellow spell book, nodded, and said, "Now, **Richard**!". Richard looked around 17, and had unruly, blonde hair, a sleeve-less white t-shirt with a black diamond in the center, and a pair of dark blue pants. Also, one of his eyes was brown, while the other was blue.

"_**Auis**_!" Richard yelled as a cloud formed in his partners hand. He then threw the at Komaru, who barely dodged it because of the speed of the cloud. "I think you need to work on your aim before you go picking a bone with someone, **Xeidor**." Komaru taunted the smaller figure.

"_**Auis**_!" Richard yelled again. Xeidor then threw the cloud that formed in his hand at Komaru, who had no way to dodge this time. "_**Ribboshi**_!" Alice called out. Kerouji then spit out multiple bullets of water. As one of the bullets hit the cloud, it burst into smaller bullets, as well as destroyed the cloud. The other bullets missed and splashed around the two. "Not bad, but take this! Richard, the third spell!" Xeidor said. "_**Auis Remron**_!" Richard cast.

A cloud then appeared in Xeidor's hand. As he threw the cloud over his head, it started to grow a little. When it stopped growing, it was big enough to completely cast a shadow around Xeidor. "Now, the lightning attack." Xeidor said. "_**Liguro**_!" Richard added. The cloud then shot of a bolt of lightning at Alice and Kerouji. "_**Ribboshi**_!" Alice countered. Kerouji fired his water bullets at the lightning bolt, but the lightning just jumped from bullet-to-bullet, not effected by the spell at all. It headed straight for Alice's book, but then she did something no book owner ever thought of.

She simply and nonchalantly moved her arm up, putting the book out of harms way. The spell then hit a few trees behind her, causing some of the bark to ignite. "Do you really think I'd just stand there and **not** move it out of the way?" Alice asked, a smirk growing on her face. Xeidor looked at Alice, the determination in her eyes had was as bright as the fires behind her. "Richard, cast the second spell!" Xeidor said. "_**Auron**_!"

Xeidor then put one hand on top of the other and put both of them to his forehead. A cotton-y looking orb then formed in his hand. The orb then fired out a chain-like structure of cloud that headed straight for Alice. "_**Ribboshi**_!" Alice cast as Kerouji shot out more water bullets at them. The chain then suddenly changed direction, drastically turning left. It continued to spastically change direction, leaving Alice and Kerouji only to guess where it would stop. Just as the water bullets were about hit the two, a scream from Alice was heard as they suddenly disappeared.

Kerouji then turned to see Alice on the ground, her back was starting to bleed, apparently from the spell. The book was closed and on the ground beside her. "Alice, are you ok?" Kerouji asked, kneeling down beside her. "Yea, the wound isn't deep enough to keep me down, I'll be fine as long as we finish this soon." Alice ensured. "Why don't you just give up now! It doesn't look like you'll be getting much farther in this competition." Xeidor said.

"Listen to me, you reverse-oreo haired freak! I may not completely understand this battle, but I know this. There is no I'm giving you this book, so might wanna get some new spells, because I've been hit with a nerf ball that leaves a bigger impact than what you've shown me." Alice said, taking a hold of the book, which started to brightly shine. "Ooo, it looks like a new spell!" Kerouji pointed out.

"R…r…reverse…O…oreo…!" Xeidor twitched with anger. "RICHARD, THE FOURTH SPELL!" He yelled with anger. "_**Oruga Auis**_!" Richard cast. Xeidor then put his palm forward as two small, white balls then appeared in his hand. As he pushed his palm forward, both balls emitted a cloud-like beam, which began to spiral around each other. "_**Ribboshi**_!" Alice yelled as Kerouji fires the bullets. They went straight for the spiral, but the spiral pierced each one of the bullets, and still went on.

"Then lets try this new spell,_** Liloshield**_!" She cast. Kerouji put his hands forward as a large lily pad took the hit of the spell. "A shield, huh? Just in time." Alice commented.

Out of nowhere, a man walked out of the forest, in between the teams. "Did, someone call me?" He said in a voice with a higher pitch than it should be. Alice sighed and said, "No, Justin, I was just making a comment." He looked at her, smiled, and walked off. "What was that about?" Kerouji asked. "Oh, that's Justin Time, he comes if thinks he heard anyone say his name." Alice explained. "Why?" Kerouji inquired. "You know, just in case someon…oh, dammit." She cursed.

Just then, another man dressed like a lawyer walked by. "Did any call me?" the man asked. "Who are you?" Komaru asked. "My name is Justin, Justin Case, defense attorney." He introduced. "My card." He said as he handed Komaru his business card. "_**Auis**_!" Richard yelled. There was then an explosion and Justin went flying. "Don't worry, I have a parachute!" He yelled. "Why!" Kerouji asked, also yelling. "JUSTIN CASE!" He screamed from the heavens.

"Enough of you ironically named Englishmen, are we gonna fight?" Xeidor asked, rage still present in his voice. "Sure, that is…" Alice started. She then walked over to the only burning tree, which was surprising that it hadn't spread to the rest of the forest yet. She then pulled off a flaming branch from the tree and walked back to Kerouji. "Alright, now, where were we?" Alice asked. "Oh, right…FIRE! _**Ribboshi**_!" She said, running at the other team. Kerouji shot a few water bullets as Alice used them as a shield. "_**Auis Remron**_!" Richard cast. Xeidor summoned a cloud, which acted as a shield against the bullets. While they were occupied with the spell, they forgot about Alice, who was still charging at them.

As she got close, she swung the branch, aiming for the book. As the smell of something burning filled the air, Richard dropped the yellow spellbook. After a while, the one sound that everyone expected to hear, Xeidor complaining about having to return to the mamodo world, never happened. They all looked down and saw that the spellbook was still intact. Richard then looked at his mamodo, and a small look of shock came a across his face. As everyone else followed Richards gaze and looked at Xeidor, they either chuckled or smirked. "What are you all looking at?" Xeidor asked, confused. The only reply he got was Richard pointing to his hair. He put his hands on his head, then withdrew them in pain.

It turns out that it was not the book that was lit on fire, but Xeidor's hair. "AAAAAHH! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!" He said while stopped, dropped and rolled. Richard then picked up his mamodo and made a break for the nearest water source, which he had no idea where one is. "WE'LL BE BACK!" Xeidor called out.

After they fled, Alice walked over to the other two. "Was I forgetting something?" Kerouji asked himself. "Oh, right! Jhouru and the others, we gotta help my friends!" Kerouji realized. "Ok, sure, just let me go back to the cabin and get this bandaged up and explain this to my dad." Alice said, walking back to where the cabin is. "Umm, this might be the wrong, time to ask, but how can I get to London?" Komaru asked. "Just go that way, till you see a village, from there you should get a ride to London." Alice explained, pointing in some direction. Then Komaru went the way she pointed and the team went back to the cabin.

So, how was the introduction of not only one of my characters, but two? Well, sorry for the long time between updates, but by now, that's pretty regular. I'm just ticked that my story's now as popular as the rest of the awesome ones. Oh well, just gotta make do with what I'm dealt.

Oh, and if anyone wants to kill some time, check out my new story of fiction press. Just click my profile and a link to my other one should be there. The anon. reviews are on, so drop a review and tell me what ya think.


	24. DJ Damion vs Candy Rapper RobukZ

Well, now it's time for possible my funniest fight to date. I know that the story is moving kinda slow, but I wanna thank everyone who reads each update. Don't be afraid to send in some OC's, I'll make sure they'll all get their turn.

[Disclaimer] I don't own zatch bell, it is owned by Raiku-sensei

* * *

**DJ Damion vs. Candy Rapper Robuk-Z**

Damion looked at the tall, gelatinous beast that loomed over him. Robuk stood on top of the beast, looking down at the two with a smirk on his face. "Aww, F! Why did I have to be the warrior of the party!"[1] Damion complained, causing Ryou to look at him with a 'what the hell' face. "Now, now, my little beast, don't be anxious, these two punks ain't got nothing on us." Robuk said. Damion then gritted his teeth. "I've had enough of you and your poor rapping abilities! Prepare for defeat! _**Ishivenca**_!" Damion said, irritated. Ryou opened as he shot out a blue beam towards the towering beast.

The attack hit the side of the gelatinous being, causing it to cringe and let out a small whine. The beast the looked at the team, apparently angered by the attack. A tentacle-like appendage then sprouted from the creature and shot as Damion and Ryou. The two dodged and Damion countered, "_**Ishiyon**_!" Ryou then shot out a few clusters of ice shards at the creature, but they didn't seem to faze it, as the shards just seemed to disintegrate on contact.

"This thing will be tough to beat!" Ryou said. "That's what she said, now drop dead!" Robuk stated, ensuring a small chuckle from Damion. Ryou sighed and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Another tentacle sprouted from the beast and whipped at Damion. Damion dodged by jumping back. "Oh, now try this out! _**Thordayon**_!" Ryou then shot two weak lightning bolts at the creature. The electricity hit the creature, and while Robuk got zapped, the creature didn't even notice it. "Damn, I should've know that it was strong against lightning!*" Damion cursed. "How about you try this!" Charlie said, the green book glowing. The creature then spit out a gelatinous bullet, powered by the lightning at Damion.

Damion barely it and said, "Ok, that's it! Now I'm pissed!" Damion gripped the booked tightly as is gave a strong, black shine. "_**Thorvenca**_!" He cast with power. Two large thunder bolts shot up from Ryou's hands into the ceiling lighting. "Now it's time to rap this up!" Damion said as he backed up a few paces. He pulled out a brick of something then ran toward the creature.

With this running start, he jumped and drop kicked Robuk off the top of the creature, while also throwing the brick in the creature. The brick had a string of some sort of cord sticking from it going to the top of the creature. Robuk crashed into the wall while Damion landed on his side. As Damion got up, he screamed, "3…2…1…Yatta!" As he said the last word, the lightning bolt came out of the light above the creature, striking the cord. In a matter of seconds, the beast exploded, leaving green jelly along almost every surface. "What the hell was that?" Ryou asked, wiping the gelatinous mess off his body.

Damion laughed as he got up, the entire front of his body covered in jelly. "It was a brick of C4!" he laughed. By now, Robuk, who had gotten out of the wall, was once again against the wall, due to the force of the blast. Charlie, who is still covered in jelly every where except around his lips, has moved to where his mamodo is. "It seems that we're evenly matched." Damion said, now next to Ryou. "Agreed." said Charlie. "Well, there's only one way to settle this…" Damion started, glaring at Robuk, who responded with a nod.

"RAP BATTLE!" The two said simultaneously. Just then, the landscape changed, from the candy filled scenery, to black, nightclub-type room with a single microphone stand and a pair of turntables hooked up to a large pair of speakers on a large stage. "You want to start, punk?" Robuk challenged. "Certainly." Damion replied.

As Ryou took the turntables and started a beat, Damion took a breath and started off. "Yo, my name is Damion, this ain't no game-ion, imma win this freaking battle and claim me some fame-ion! My posse is beast, we from the far east, no ever stood a chance, not in the least! Don't be a hater, 'cause ya just won't win, nothing you can do, nothing you can say, gonna burn ya book, so get out my way!" Damion finished his verse, and just dropped the mic on the floor, for Robuk to pick up.

Robuk then said, "Hey, Damion, why you so lame-ion, we gonna put your crew to shame-ion! 'Cause you fighting Robuk-Z, nobody can touch me, ya gonna lose now, so's your lame-ass posse! Ain't no other, not my brother, who can beat me, all you haters can just freakin' eat me!" With that, Robuk ended his verse and tossed the mic past Damion.

Damion reached up and caught the mic and started, "You talk a lot of smack for a poser, ya can't fight, ya can't rap, you really can't do crap! You'll lose, no doubt, don't worry, don't pout, I'll be quick, over before ya know, and when your fadin' away, remember this…" Damion paused. "YOU BLOW!"

He finished his verse with a laugh, dropped the mic, and kicked it into Robuk's face. The mic hit him in the face, and then he grabbed it and started, "I blow? I blow! Those are big words, hoe! I'm the best, a level none compare, and those who dare, be done, son! Your spells are fail, your skills are weak, you won't be hard to beat!"

Passing the mic to Damion, Robuk held a smirk on his face. Damion grabbed the mic and put his other hand behind his back, holding his spellbook, which was tucked in the pack of his pants. "Man, your rhymes are dead, your style's dead, mama must of dropped you on your head! I am one you can not defeat, nor even match! So just keep hatin, hate-a, and I end this with _**Ishivenca**_!" Damion finished.

Ryou shot a beam of cold energy straight at Robuk's jungle green spellbook while Charlie was distracted. As the book erupted in a green flame, Robuk started to fade back to the mamodo world. "Dead." Damion spouted into the mic. Robuk looked at Damion with contempt. "You douch-" Before he could finish cursing Damion out, he completely faded back.

Charlie ran away as the room restored itself to the candy-filled landscape. Damion just sat on the ground, tired from the battle. "Pooped, huh?" Ryou asked. "Well, when your this awesome, things get tiring." Damion replied with a laugh, causing Ryou to roll his eyes. "Man, I wish I could've at least punched him once." Ryou said, kicking the ground.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, I was swamped with homework and procrastination. That, and my laptop just recovered from a virus.

Read and review! Later!


End file.
